


A Silken Cell

by Goldenwarrior555



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Armor Kink, Attempted Abortion, Birth, Boypussy, Forced Pregnancy, Harems, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infanticide, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, graphic birth, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenwarrior555/pseuds/Goldenwarrior555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Imperial Fists space marine finds himself taken prisoner, and being trained for a life unforeseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Floating, that was the first sensation that came to Caedmon as he awoke from the darkness that clouded his mind. As his mind slowly cleared the floating sensation turned into the feeling of a bed under him, it’s soft, velvety sheets creating a comfortable sensation; this was odd as the bed he slept on was a hard metal slab.  
Something wasn’t right.

He warily opened his eyes, uneasy about what he might see above him. As he did so he was treated to the sight of a dark oak ceiling, with what appeared to be fine tapestries hanging down from it and draping about him. Caedmon felt no ease from this sight, as none of these matched up with a Imperial Fists fortress monestary at all; he had an idea of where he was, but it was certain doom if it was indeed such a place.

As Caedmon attempted to move in order to get a better view of the room, the sound of large, heavy chains rattling against his armor caused his entire body to stiffen in trepidation. He quickly raised himself onto his elbows only to see that the large chains were wrapped about his arms and legs, confining him to his spot on a rather large bed. Solemnly he continued to look about the room, now certain that this was his end.

There was little in the way of furnishings in the room he was in, as most of the floor space was taken up by the massive bed, but there was a heavy, metal dresser of sorts that stood directly to the right of the bed. He also spotted a few doors leading out of this room, as well as a hall to the left of him that held even more doors; where the doors led Caedmon couldn’t tell, as most were closed, and those that were open were out of his line of sight.

As Caedmon inspected the room, one of the doors suddenly opened, followed by the sound of clanging, metallic footsteps. Caedmon whipped his head towards the noise, wanting to see who, or what, his captor was. As the footsteps drew closer, Caedmon saw that it was none other than a Black Legion space marine, its black armor decorated with vile scripts of chaos, around it’s belt hung human skulls and small flasks full of unholy concoctions.

“I see you’ve finally woken up from your beauty sleep, and just in time!” The Black Legionnaire said jovially as he approached Caedmon, crawling up onto the bed to loom over the Imperial Fist. This close Caedmon could smell the foul sulphuric breath that this thing emitted, as well as see the subtle shifts in the heretics armor that revealed each breath it took.

Caedmon turned his head away and gave a contemptuous snort before saying, “In time for what exactly heretic?” Caedmon tried in vain to tug himself free of his bonds, hoping that there was a weakness in the casting of the chains, but unfortunately they held firm against his struggling.

The Black Legionnaire gave a small chuckle at Caedmon’s futile attempt and escape and said, “Why, creating our first child!”  
At those words Caedmon jerked his head back towards the Black Legionnaire, incredulous at what had been said. Surely this heretic was either insane or a blithering idiot, there could be no way for such a thing to happen! Neither of them had the right anatomy for such a task!

“I know, I know,” the Black Legionnaire said, rubbing his hand against the side of Caedmon’s helmet, “how could such a thing be possible? Well thankfully, I have some rather talented hereteks who know a thing or two about giving you the right parts for the task.”

Caedmon fidgeted uncomfortably, he knew what the heretic meant, but he hoped to the Emperor that it was just a lie constructed to break his will.  
His hopes were quickly shattered though, when the Black Legionnaire grabbed at Caedmon’s cod piece and began to grope him roughly through the armor. That’s when Caedmon recognized that there was nothing there that should be there. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening, what was going to happen.

With that the Black Legionnaire unlocked the cod piece, revealing the black undersuit of Caedmon’s armor, and the now quite apparent lack of a bulge. The Black Legionnaire seemed to linger for a moment, taking in the sight before him; a Imperial Fists space marine, chained, emasculated, at his mercy, it almost made the Black Legionnaire giddy. But the chaos space marine could admire the work later, it was time for the main event.

The Black Legionnaire proceeded to grab the zipper near there and reveal what was underneath. Where once was a cock and a pair of balls, there now was a supple pussy, it’s hole virgin and, as of yet, untouched. The chaos space marine gently moved a digit to caress the outer folds. Sending a shiver through Caedmon’s body, releasing a choked gasp along with it, still trying to ignore what was now painfully obvious about his new parts.

“Sensitive, are we?” The chaos space marine purred, reaching down to undo his own cod piece and zipper as well, exposing his thick cock, which at this point was already half erect from the exquisite noises Caedmon was making. The Black Legionnaire then removed the hand from the side of Caedmon’s head and wrapped it around his penis, idly stroking it as he continued to admire Caedmon’s genitals.

“Since you are new at this,” the Black Legionnaire quipped huskily, “I’ll give you a choice. Call me master, and I’ll go gentle on you. What do you say, hm?”

Caedmon was aghast at the thought, call this beast, this heretic, master? Not on his life he would! “Burn in the warp you insolent heretic!” Caedmon ground out, teeth clenched as he tried to ignore the stimulus he was receiving on his pussy. It was becoming harder though as the Black Legionnaire’s fingers moved to rub what Caedmon could only guess was his clitoris.

“Rough it is then.” The Black Legionnaire said, giving his cock a few more rough jerks before removing his hand from the Imperial Fist’s pussy and lining his cock up with Caedmon’s vaginal entrance. With a sudden and harsh thrust the chaos space marine rammed his cock into Caedmon, causing the Imperial Fist to let out a shout of pain.  
Caedmon’s crotch was practically burning from the sudden entrance of heretic into him, and it only got worse as the Black Legionnaire continued to push his cock deeper and deeper into Caedmon’s pussy.  
The chaos space marine reveled in the pained groans Caedmon released as he thrusted himself deeper into the Imperial Fist, enjoying the complete and utter tightness that currently surrounded the Black Legionnaire’s cock.

After what seemed like forever for Caedmon, the Black Legionnaire finally reached the base of his penis, giving Caedmon a few moments to take in the burning stretch he felt where the heretic’s cock currently sat inside of him.  
That’s when quite suddenly the Black Legionnaire pulled almost all the way out of him, and then slammed his hips right back into Caedmon with as much force as it could muster; causing Caedmon to release another loud shout of pain, his body still unused to the intrusion.

The Black Legionnaire was quick in setting a brutal, thrusting pace, each thrust causing Caedmon to groan or cry out as the burning still continued in his vagina.  
The chaos space marine was also releasing his own groans, but in pleasure instead of pain, the tightness of Caedmon felt so good, and the Imperial Fist’s groans of pain only helped to arouse the Black Legionnaire further.

As the violent thrusting continued, the Black Legionnaire firmly grabbed Caedmon’s hips, holding him in place as each thrust became more erratic and aggressive. Then with one last thrust into Caedmon, the Black Legionnaire let out a shout of pure ecstasy as he orgasmed into Caedom’s pussy, releasing his load into Caedmon, that the Black Legionnaire hoped would lead to the Imperial Fist growing full with his child.  
All Caedmon could feel was disgusted and ill, wishing nothing more than to die and leave himself untainted from the foul heretic’s unholy brood.

When the Black Legionnaire began to come down from his orgasmic high, he pulled his now flaccid cock out fully from Caedmon’s abused pussy and admired his handiwork. What not long ago had been a small, tight entrance into Caedmon was now gaping and oozing out excess sperm, which the Black Legionnaire scooped up with his two fingers and pushed back inside, causing Caedmon to involuntarily shudder as his oversensitive hole was touched once again by the heretic.

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” The Black Legionnaire purred, laying on top of Caedmon and brushing his helmet against the Imperial Fist’s, a mockery of a kiss, while wrapping his arms around the other’s body. “Let’s rest for a little bit and then we can go for round two, alright?”

Caedmon almost wanted to weep.


	2. Chapter 2

Caedmon hadn’t slept at all that night, all he could do was lay there in his chains as he was held tight against his captor’s body and used when the Black Legionnaire decided to. After the third round Caedmon had begun to not feel anything, just the cold emptiness as he stared blankly at the ceiling as he had be pounded into. He still felt nothing this morning, he should have been glad that the chaos space marine had left, but he didn’t, just hollow.

Caedmon barely even registered the return of the Black Legionnaire, he was finally brought out of his dull stupor when he felt a hand shift his helmet a little, followed by the Black Legionnaire saying in a soft tone, “You did so well last night, so well in fact, I think you deserve a reward.” With that, the chaos space marine brought into Caedmon’s view a cooked leg of meat. Caedmon hadn’t realized how hungry he had been til the meat had been waved in front of his face, mouth watering at the sight of it.

“Since you’re still chained up, I’ll feed it to you.” The Black Legionnaire said, one hand pulling a bite size chunk off of the leg of meat, while the other hand moved Caedmon’s helmet up enough to reveal his mouth. As the Black Legionnaire moved the piece of food towards Caedmon’s mouth, Caedmon watched with eager eyes. Deep down Caedmon felt some measure of disgust, eagerly eating food right out of the hand of a vile heretic, like a horse eating food out of its master’s hand.

As the Black Legionnaire fed the Imperial Fist with his left hand, his right hand began to wander over Caedmon’s body, caressing spots where under armor was left exposed and open to his listless hand. Soon though, his hand found it’s way to Caedmon’s groin, beginning to feel up Caedmon’s inner thigh, but soon moving towards the outer folds of his pussy.

When this occurred Caedmon almost choked on the food he was currently eating, not prepared to be felt up while he was eating. But before he could spit out the food in his mouth the Black Legionnaire said firmly, “Don’t stop eating.” While he said this he pressed threateningly with his claws into Caedmon’s pussy, not enough to make him bleed, but to ensure Caedmon understood the threat.

With a breath Caedmon continued to eat, struggling not to make a noise as the chaos space marine’s hand began to move in such a way that was almost pleasurable. Caedmon’s hands involuntarily clenched, legs stiffening in like response to the waves of pleasure coursing through his body, leaving him breathless.

Without warning the Black Legionnaire plunged two fingers into his used hole, causing Caedmon to let out a loud and lewd gasp as he was struck by an orgasm. His eyes rolled back as his entire body stiffening in response to the intense pleasure rolling through him, quaking due to the sheer intensity of it.

When Caedmon finally came down from his high, he was met by the sight of the Black Legionnaire holding in his hand food that he must have spit out during his orgasm, all movement from the chaos space marine stopped, and the room fell deathly quiet.  
“What did I say?” the Black Legionnaire said solemnly, staring down Caedmon, fist clenching around the spit up food.  
As Caedmon stared back the Black Legionnaire drew his fingers out from Caedmon’s pussy and hissed into the Imperial Fist’s ear, “I said ‘don’t spit it out.’ Do you understand?” By now the Black Legionnaire had moved to straddle Caedmon his body, nearly crushing the Imperial Fist’s abdomen.

With a sudden leap forward Caedmon felt both of the Black Legionnaire’s hand wrap around his neck, choking him as the chaos space marine snarled at him, “I gave you one simple task, and you still manage to fail! What a useless slut you are!”  
Caedmon was gasping for breath, arms uselessly struggling against his bonds as he instinctively tried to grab for the source of his suffocation.

With a sudden jerk the Black Legionnaire released his grip on Caedmon’s neck, rising from his spot the heretic delivered a rough kick to the Imperial Fist’s side before turning at storming towards one of the door. As he threw it open the Black Legionnaire shouted at Caedmon, “If you do something like that again, you won’t have the pleasure of being let off so easy!”  
And like that, the Black Legionnaire slammed the door behind him without another word, leaving Caedmon truly alone for the first time since the chaos space marine had come in the day before.

With some effort, Caedmon managed to get up onto his elbows despite the harsh pull the chains made to try and keep him in a spread eagle position. Wanting to survey the damages that had been wrought upon his body by the Black Legionnaire.

He cringed at the sight of his new vagina, covered in white coagulated semen that bore slight traces of blood from the brutality of his rape. The armor around his thighs was also smeared in the same mix of semen and blood, making for a vile sight for Caedmon to look upon.

Along Caedmon’s neck he could feel the tender pain where the Black Legionnaire had strangled him. Where the Black Legionnaire had kicked his side, it was quite painful, causing Caedmon to suspect that there may have been a cracked rib.

Caedmon looked away from his own form in disgust, not wanting to look upon the horrors that had been done upon it any longer; instead he tried to focus his attentions on more closely inspecting the room he was in. Hoping that maybe he could spot some form of escape from this personal hell.

Instead of possible escape, Caedmon saw something that made his blood run cold. One of the doors in the hall stood open, just enough that the Imperial Fist could one of the items that was in the room.  
Inside he saw what appeared to be the bars of a crib, one made for a child peeking out of the room. Caedmon wished he hadn’t seen it, he knew with his new pussy it was only a matter of time, but he didn’t want to be reminded of what was to come.  
Petrified by the sight he didn’t realize the Black Legionnaire had come back til he had entered Caedmon’s view, the heretics form crouched down in front of Caedmon, hands coming up to stroke the Imperial Fist’s neck.

“I hope you do understand why I did this.” The Black Legionnaire cooed, “if you are going to raise my child I expect you to follow every instruction I give you, no matter what you may think of it. It will ensure that our child does not become unruly or restless, a common behavior when raised by a tempestuous mother.”

Caedmon gave a low growl upon hearing the word ‘mother’, he was not going to allow himself to become this heretics meek bitch, expected to keep quiet and roll over whenever the heretic demanded it.  
He was an Imperial Fists space marine, something much stronger than any human whelp this Black Legionnaire may have bedded in the past.

Ignoring the Imperial Fist’s growl of displeasure, the Black Legionnaire continued to speak, saying, “Since you are going to be the fine mother of my children, I guess I should give you my name, so that you know who you belong to. I am Ansovald Timoteo, warlord of the Oppugnatis sector, and leader of the Disciples of the Impure. And your name would be?”

“None of your business chaos worshipping dog!” Caedmon snapped back, glaring at Ansovald with an intense, burning hatred. Why should this Black Legionnaire first treat him like a piece of meat, then suddenly grow interested in Caedmon’s name, the Imperial Fist was not in the mood to play mindgames with this heretic.

Underneath Ansovald’s helmet, his eyes narrowed as he began to dig his hand back into Caedmon’s neck, letting the Imperial Fist feel the razor sharp claws that adorned the tips of his gloved hand. “I’ll ask again, what is your name?” The Black Legionnaire hissed, moving his face close to Caedmon’s, Ansovald’s hot breath fogging up Caedmon’s visor.

Caedmon was silent for a few moments, weighing his options. After a few moments Caedmon released a deep breath and ground out, “My name is Caedmon Theudoricus.”

A deep laugh emanated from Ansovald, before saying with dark delight, “What a beautiful name, though you’ll go by Caedmon Timoteo now, seeing as you are mine. Especially since I would rather prefer the child to not get confused when his mother does not share the last name of his father.” As he said this Ansovald began to feel up Caedmon once again, hands roaming from the Imperial Fist’s arms, down towards his abdomen, lingering there.  
“I can’t wait to see you pregnant with my child, you will look so wonderful laying on your side as the child grows inside of you. And the birth, oh the birth, you laying there, bringing our first child into the world.” Ansovald rumbled in a pleased down, rubbing small circles into Caedmon’s abdomen, “I’ve heard that the first child is always the hardest to birth, but I’m sure you’ll pull through it just splendidly.”

Caedmon wanted to throw up. This talk only made him feel queasy about his future, about what he was going to suffer through. Forced to bear Emperor only knows what, while this heretic gropes and violates him as frequently as it can; he couldn’t even imagine how foul the birth might be, bringing into the world a foul abomination that would only bring sorrow to the Imperium of Mankind.

“But we must start with the small pleasures.” Ansovald chuckled, hands going down to feel up Caedmon’s pussy, rubbing his thumbs along the outer fold, occasionally plunging one in to part his lips and admire Caedmon’s still sore hole. Ansovald moved his body to rest between Caedmon’s spread legs, hand still roaming along Caedmon’s vagina.

As this occurred, Caedmon shut his eyes, not wanting to see his body get defiled further by the Black Legionnaire. With his eyes shut though, everything felt so much more real and nerve-wracking.  
The sound of Ansovald’s cod piece coming off as well as the unzipping of the zipper underneath, the slick noises that were made as the heretic jerked his cock to be fully erect, the feeling of thumbs parting his lips one more time before being plunged into by Ansovald’s thick cock, the burning stretch that filled his pussy with pain, the lewd noises made as the thrusting began once again; it was all much more vivid with his eyes shut then had they been open.

Caedmon shuddered as out of nowhere an orgasm overtook him, his body stiffening again as pleasure coursed through him. He was soon followed by Ansovald’s own release, leaving another sticky mess inside of him to possibly create some foul spawn from their coupling.

“You’re learning well,” Ansovald rumbled gently into Caedmon’s ear, “if you keep progressing like this, I might let you out of you bonds and allow to explore your new home.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been days since Caedmon had initially woken up in this hell, and since then it had been a constant routine of fucking and getting feed, with no end in sight for Caedmon. By now he rarely made any fuss about what was done to him, not because he enjoyed it, but more so because he knew that right now fighting it wasn’t getting him any closer to leaving.

This day had begun like any other, Ansovald had fed him his meal, and had done what he pleased with Caedmon during it. Then the Black Legionnaire left, muttering something about how well he was adjusting to this, and that today marked a milestone for Caedmon.  
The Imperial Fist payed the words no mind, merely staring up at the ceiling above him, drifting in and out of a light sleep.

It took only a few moments for Ansovald to come back, one hand reaching towards the chains encircling Caedmon’s right arms. “As I promised, and since you’ve been so well behaved recently” Ansovald said, “I’ve decided it’s time to let you out of your bonds.”  
Caedmon was woken right up by those words, turning his head in the direction of Ansovald, watching as his right arm was freed of its restraint. The Imperial Fist slowly drew his right arm close to his body as it was freed, joints complaining from having been stuck in that position for so long.

As each of Caedmon’s limbs were released he slowly stretched each of them, allowing them to grow accustomed to moving about again. After a few moments Caedmon slowly sat upright, taking a deep, relieved breath as he did so.

“Now there are some restrictions to your new freedom.” Ansovald remarked eyes fixed on Caedmon’s every movement, “You may go where ever you like in this room, or enter any of the rooms down the hall, but under no circumstance are you to go through the exit door unless _I_ say so. Understand?”

Caedmon stared back at the Black Legionnaire before giving a slow nod, right now his main goal was to explore his prison further, see what resources he had at his disposal, and then attempt to use them to make his escape.

Ansovald gave a pat on the Imperial Fist’s shoulder and said in a good-natured tone, “Good, now if you must excuse me I have some things to attend to. You may do what you like here while I’m away.” And with that, the Black Legionnaire left Caedmon thankfully alone.

Gingerly, Caedmon moved off of the bed and stood up, body still sore and unused to moving. The first thing he did was walk over to the dresser and grab his cod piece, which had been sitting there since his first rape. Carefully the Imperial Fist zipped back up the zipper over his groin and replaced his cod piece, thankful to have some privacy allowed back to him.

Next Caedmon moved towards the hall, opening each door and looking in to each of them to see what lay inside. In the two doors on the left he found a storage closet of sorts, as well as a washroom built to fit a space marine, inside of the washroom was also a bathtub that could fit two space marines quite comfortably; Caedmon didn’t want to think about what might happen in the bathtub.

When Caedmon checked the two doors on the right of the hall he found behind one a lounge area, furnished with a space marine sized chaise lounge and some equally sized chairs.  
The second door on the right he already had an idea of what it held, but he wanted to make sure it was true. He shuddered as he realized what he had seen was indeed truly there, in the room was a crib, as well as many other child furnishings that one would put up when one was expecting a child. He almost felt repulsed by the room and what dark future it revealed to him, but only sheer curiosity kept him from leaving, and instead caused him to enter further into the nursery.  
The light colors and the small toys bore signs that either they had been taken by some lowlife scavenger from somewhere, or crudely fashioned by some chaos slave.

After thoroughly inspecting each of the rooms, he stepped into the washroom to clean himself of the foul taint of the Black Legionnaire. He made sure when taking off his armor that it was placed close enough for him to grab should Ansovald come back, as he did not what the vile creature catching him in this undressed state.

By the grace of the Emperor though, Caedmon was able to wash himself in peace, as he did so he inspected the spots where Ansovald had hit him during his time in chains, particularly the side where he had been kicked.  
It was obvious where any blows had been struck, as dark blue and purple patches littered his body. His side was the worst though, the dark purple covered most of that side, despite having had days to heal, the bruise was still quite tender to the touch.

When Caedmon felt that he had completely cleaned himself, he dried himself off and placed his armor back on, listening every step of the way for the all too familiar footsteps of the Black Legionnaire.  
As he stepped out into the main room he saw some slave scurry off, leaving behind a tray of food. Caedmon almost felt relief at being alone when he ate his meal, it had been before his kidnapping that he had had a chance to eat like this, back then it seemed normal, but now it was a luxury.

After finishing his meal he laid down on the bed, not sleeping as he awaited with concern the return of Ansovald, and possibly the return to the foul routine of being fucked almost every day.

It was a while before the Black Legionnaire came back, but even without the foul heretic there Caedmon began experiencing strange symptoms, greatly concerning the Imperial Fist.  
The symptoms started a few days after Ansovald left, Caedmon had woken up only to let out a hiss of pain as he sat up, his breastplate, shifting ever so slightly on his body, had caused his chest to sting in pain. Caedmon was concerned, the chestplate hadn’t bothered him ever, why was it now causing his chest no end of grief.

He proceeded to take off his breastplate and inspect his under armor, to see if possibly it had bunched up or was on wrong, but as he checked he saw nothing the matter with it. With a sigh, he partially undid is under armor as well, to see what the source of his discomfort was.

Once again, Caedmon could find nothing that could be the cause of the pain, but he did note that his pecs looked, somewhat larger than the last time he had undressed himself. Quickly he put his armor back on, pretending as though he had seen nothing the matter, hoping that the increase in size had only been a illusion.

Despite his best efforts to ignore the sensation, the tenderness persisted, with or without Caedmon’s armor on, but this was only just the tip of the iceberg. He soon found himself feeling nauseous at seemingly random, he never truly upchucked, but he frequently came quite close to it.  
As the symptoms appeared and persisted, Caedmon’s mind began coming up with a terrible idea as to the cause of them, but he dismissed it in hopes that he was overthinking a simple illness.

This ignorance was destroyed when finally he woke up and happened to graze his hand over his abdomen, and instead of being flat and smooth, it was instead ever so slightly distended. He immediately bolted upright, head focusing on the spot, dreading the sight that would meet him. Much to his dismay, what he had thought was true.  
He was pregnant.

The longer he stared at the evidence, the more he felt like screaming. This was his fate, not to die in glorious combat against the enemies of the Imperium, not to become leader of his chapter, but instead to be some filthy Black Legion breeding slave. Now forever to be reviled by those he once called battle-brothers, most likely to be killed if they caught sight of him, as his body was completely unsanctified, forever to bear the taint of chaos.

After the revelation he didn’t move much, except to occasionally to eat a small bit of food every now and then. He hoped that someone, _anyone_ , would have mercy on him and put a bullet through his head and end this torture, or at least decide to poison the food he ate, but his hope never came true.

Soon Ansovald returned, but Caedmon didn’t care, he couldn’t defile him any further than he currently had. Caedmon lay on his side, completely still as the Black Legionnaire approach. The Imperial Fist’s mind was completely taken up with coping with the fact that he was pregnant.

“Quiet today, aren’t you?” Ansovald said, sliding his body up behind Caedmon, making sure the Imperial Fist’s back was flush with his chest. Now by this point the Black Legionnaire was used to Caedmon being quiet as he did as he pleased, but usually there was a more apparent reaction to touching the other’s body.  
Ansovald knew something was up.

Running a hand along Caedmon’s side he began saying, “What seems t-” but he stopped short when he felt the bump, hand stopping to feel it further. The Black Legionnaire couldn’t help but grin underneath his helmet as he continued to caress the spot where the proof of their coupling lay growing, getting big and strong in preparation for entering this world.

“This is wonderful!” Ansovald said jovially, propping himself up on his other hand as he visually inspected the small baby bump, “You are already pregnant with my child! If I had known it would have been this soon I would have stayed with you, but it does make for a good surprise on my arrival, doesn’t it?”  
The Black Legionnaire couldn’t wait until the child would begin to move, then he could make sure the child knew his father’s touch and voice long before the child would be born.

Caedmon felt more ill than he already did, Ansovald was back and now constantly reminding Caedmon that he was indeed pregnant with this spawn, causing the Imperial Fist no end of mental torture. For a moment before the return of his captor, he had actually managed to forget that he was swelling with some disgusting warp spawn, for a moment he was relaxed and able to sleep, but now the had constantly moving about his belly he couldn’t forget the agonizing fact.  
The fact that he had been too weak to stop another space marine from violating him to breed something that he felt he could not bear to look upon, as he thought the thing would be just as twisted as any warp-spawned daemon.

As these thoughts flooded Caedmon, Ansovald talked about various thing relating to the child, though the Imperial Fist only caught a few words here and there. Something was said about a change in diet, something about sleeping, and something about preparing.  
Caedmon couldn’t care less about the Black Legionnaire’s ramblings, he was tired, uncomfortable, and suffering. Caedmon found his eyes drifting shut as he fell into a fitful rest.


	4. Chapter 4

As the baby bump grew larger, Caedmon began to feel more at ease with it, but even still he felt disgust at the thing growing inside him. Caedmon’s disgust with the creature inside of him was not helped by the now constant presence of Ansovald, who was almost always following Caedmon around wherever he went, even having the audacity to follow him into the washroom when Caedmon desired some private time to clean himself.

The only thing that Caedmon somewhat liked about his pregnancy was that the Black Legionnaire fucked him less frequently than he had before, giving Caedmon a chance to heal between the times when he’d be violated. The Imperial Fist found himself uncomfortable though, as during sex Ansovald would run his hands along Caedmon’s now quite distended belly, murmuring things about how beautiful he was like this.

During the dawn of another day, Caedmon decided that he would wash himself while Ansovald was sleep, hoping to not have the Black Legionnaire’s prying eyes. Turning his head, Caedmon looked over to Ansovald to check if he was asleep, he felt relief when he saw that Ansovald was still sound asleep, smooth, even breathes revealing this fact.

Carefully, Caedmon slipped himself out of the Black Legionnaire’s grasp and slinked into the washroom with as little noise as possible, shutting the door behind him smoothly. With the door shut Caedmon relaxed slightly, slipping out of his armor and under suit, turning on the water, and then moving himself under it, preparing to wash himself in peace.

“So this is where you scampered off to.” Ansovald purred, causing Caedmon to jump in surprise, how had he not heard the Black Legionnaire come in? Ansovald sauntered over to where Caedmon was, letting the water pour over his black armor. Circling Caedmon, Ansovald began inspecting the now tense Imperial Fist form out of armor; Ansovald was pleased with how Caedmon looked, he was a beautiful sight to behold in _and_ out of armor.

“I’m surprised you’re using the shower in the state you’re in.” Ansovald said, stopping his circling to stand face to face with Caedmon, “I’d think the bath would be much more comfortable, pleasurable even.”  
Caedmon let out a silent snarl, he may be forever tainted by this spawn, but he was _not_ going to get into that tub, he knew exactly what would happen, and he wanted nothing to do with it!

But despite Caedmon’s dislike of the idea he found that without warning, he was picked up bridal style by Ansovald and carried over to the bathtub. “Here, let me show you.” the Black Legionnaire rumbled, placing Caedmon down into the tub and turning on the water. The Imperial Fist would have loved to have stood up and gotten out, but with his abdomen being much larger than it once was, he found it difficult.

As the water filled the tub Ansovald began to strip down himself, revealing the variety of large scars that littered his body, a testament to his age and his prowess in combat. The Black Legionnaire’s masculine face was laced with scars as well, but what revealed him to be a worshipper of chaos was the sharp, predatory teeth that filled his mouth.

Caedmon found himself suddenly sitting in the tub with his captor in with him, sitting across from him as though it was normal. “See, it’s better already. ”Ansovald said, reaching forward to grasp Caedmon by the shoulder, turn him around, and pull him closer.  
Caedmon struggled, but again his distended belly kept him from fighting against his captor’s actions as fully as he’d like to.

When Caedmon’s back rested against Ansovald’s chest, the Black Legionnaire grabbed one of the washcloths and began rubbing it against Caedmon’s body, cleaning him. The Imperial Fist stiffened as this occurred, his head turning towards Ansovald and cast a harsh glare in the Black Legionnaire’s direction. This was the last thing Caedmon wanted to happen, to have this heretic’s hands wandering over his unarmored form, cleaning or not, this was torture for Caedmon.

Ansovald ignored the Imperial Fist and went about cleaning Caedmon, paying special attention to Caedmon’s belly, ensuring that it knew that it’s father was there to care for it; even if the mother was still unsure of it.  
As the Black Legionnaire’s hand moved lower across Caedmon’s abdomen, Caedmon cringed, prepared to those hands once again move against the outside of his pussy, to make him shiver in pleasure as dextrous hands moved over it, to leave Caedmon disgusted with himself.

Without fail, Caedmon’s prediction came true, his body quaking slightly as those hands passed around and through the outer lips of his vagina. Barely suppressed groans escaping Caedmon’s mouth as pleasure and arousal coursed through him.  
Ansovald smirked at the reactions he drew from Caedmon, it was almost too easy, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Ansovald then moved to the Imperial Fist’s legs, letting Caedmon suffer as his body was denied those lewd touches it desired.

As Ansovald finished cleaning Caedmon, he placed the washcloth outside the tub and purred, “I bet you want a treat don’t you? Well turn around and I’ll give you one.” Grabbing a hold of Caedmon’s hips, the Black Legionnaire persuaded Caedom to turn around and look the heretic in the face again.  
While Caedmon was turning round, Ansovald pulled him up by his hips slightly, before removing one hand from the Imperial Fist’s hip and reached down between his legs, where Caedmon knew Ansovald was prepping his cock for pushing into Caedmon.

When Caedmon was pulled down onto the Black Legionnaire’s stiff penis, Caedmon wasn’t sure what type of sex he hated more, the one where the pace was fast a brutal, causing him to tear and bleed; or this, where he was slowly lowered down, allowing his body to feel every burning inch enter him.

Thankfully, soon Caedmon was fully seated on Ansovald’s lap, his cock fully sheathed inside of Caedmon’s pussy. The time to adjust to the sensation of being filled was a welcome relief for Caedmon, as usually it was only a second before he was pounded into relentlessly. As the Imperial Fist adjusted to the stretch, he did begin to find it somewhat pleasurable, as the girth of Ansovald’s cock did feel nice against the walls of his pussy.  
Caedmon felt disgust and horror that such a thought had went through his head, this man was holding him captive and forcing him to birth some foul creature, and he was taking pleasure from it!?

Without further prompting, Ansovald slowly raised Caedmon’s hips up, then moved them down, creating a slow pace that began to pick up as Caedmon’s moans of pleasure increased in intensity, much to his dismay.  
It wasn’t long til Caedmon achieved orgasm, his body spasming as he was hit by a strong wave of pleasure that filled his entire body.

As Caedmon came down from this sexual high he realized that Ansovald was still thrusting into him, his pace not having slowed down, in fact, it felt like the Black Legionnaire had picked up the pace. Now Caedmon was emitting low groans of pain as his oversensitive vagina was pounded into relentlessly, he wished that Ansovald would reach his orgasm soon, as it was becoming difficult to bear the pain.  
Caedmon felt relieved, when finally, Ansovald orgasmed, hips stilling as the Black Legionnaire let out a primal snarl. Surprise was evident on the Imperial Fist’s face when he was suddenly pulled closer to Ansovald and bitten hard on the shoulder, blood oozing out of the wound and dribbling down Caedmon’s chest.

When Ansovald came down from his high he admired the wound he left on Caedmon, giving a long lick to clean of some of the blood coming out of it.  
After a few moments Caedmon shifted uncomfortably, growing uneasy the longer he was in the bath with the Black Legionnaire. “May I leave now?” Caedmon grumbled, looking away from Ansovald and towards his armor on the floor.

“Hm,” Ansovald rumbled, changing his focus from the lovely wound to Caedmon, “if you wish.”  
With some difficulty, Caedmon stood up and quickly exited the tub, hastily drying himself before slipping back into his under suit and armor. Caedmon left the room, not bothering to see if Ansovald was behind him; all the Imperial Fist wanted to do was be left alone, but it seemed that it wasn’t something he was going to enjoy while he was pregnant.

As the weeks rolled by, Caedmon found his abdomen growing, making room for the unborn child. He loathed the helplessness the thing brought to him, making it difficult for him to lie down comfortably or even get up in certain positions; his difficulties always brought Ansovald over, giving an unwelcome hand to help him.

It was when the child began to move, Caedmon began to feel a mix of emotions. The movements began on an evening like all had been since Caedmon’s capture, Ansovald’s body pressed up against his, the Black Legionnaire’s hands running over the the now large swell of the Imperial Fist’s abdomen.  
That’s when Caedmon felt it, the ever so subtle fluttering of movement from within him, he knew Ansovald had felt it too, for his hands stilled on the spot that the movement had been most prominent.

“Did you feel that?” Ansovald whispered gleefully, “our child is moving. He’s showing us that he is here.” The Black Legionnaire’s hand returned to moving over Caedmon’s stomach, stopping every so often when the child moved, enjoying the feeling of his unborn child shifting in the womb.

With every fluttering movement the child made, Caedmon’s confusing emotions grew stronger. He felt something akin to excitement with every move, but at the same time he was repulsed, assuming that this child was some slithering abomination coiling up inside of him. He couldn’t understand why there was now a part of him that enjoyed feeling this unholy thing move about in him, it had been placed there by force, and yet he still felt tender emotions for it.

It was no surprise with the inner turmoil inside of Caedmon’s head, that he didn’t notice his own unconsciously place itself upon his distended abdomen, rubbing small, soothing circles over it.


	5. Chapter 5

As Caedmon’s belly grew larger, so too did the strength of the child’s movements, turning from a gentle fluttering to strong pushing and kicks with its hands and feet. Caedmon felt some self-loathing when he found himself instinctively moving his hand over his abdomen, rubbing slow circles into it whenever the child moved.

 

By now it was rare that Ansovald left for longer than a few minutes, always coming back and circling around Caedmon like a hawk, never giving the Imperial Fist the privacy he desired. It wasn’t helped by the fact that the Black Legionnaire’s hands would occasionally rub his hand over Caedmon’s distended belly, especially when the child would kick or stretch a hand out, Ansovald always praising Caedmon for how well the child was coming along, and that it wouldn’t be long now.  
Every time Ansovald would bring up the looming birth, Caedmon always shuddered, fearing what exactly could reside within his womb, what monstrosity was going to be brought upon the galaxy. He knew from experience what horrors Chaos could create, so it was no stretch for his mind that he may be carrying some disturbed monstrosity that would be used against the Imperium of Mankind.

 

The thing Caedmon loathed the most about his pregnancy was how it was becoming impossible to do some of the simplest task, making him weak and vulnerable, something he didn’t need right now. Caedmon found that now getting out of the bed was near impossible unless he rested near the edge, and if he wanted to sit he knew he would need help getting up out of the seat, and he had no desire to stoop so low as to ask his captor for help.  
The only gratitude Caedmon took from his heavily swollen form was that sex had almost entirely stopped, Ansovald citing that he didn’t want Caedmon to go into premature labor. Shamefully, Caedmon almost wished he was violated during this time, just so he birth the foul thing and watch it die, ending any suffering this thing could bring to the galaxy.

 

With both renewed interest and disgust Caedmon would investigate the nursery, idly taking in what was there, while Ansovald watched with an approving eye. The Black Legionnaire knew it was only a matter of time before the nesting instincts kicked in, every mother had them, especially when birth was just around the corner.  
As the weeks progressed Caedmon began experiencing mild contractions in his abdomen, causing him to groan in discomfort when they came, and sigh in relief when they left. Caedmon couldn’t find a pattern to their comings and goings, but they were mild enough that Caedmon found no reason to ponder further why they were there, thankful that at least they were mild enough that he could continue moving about as he pleased.  
Ansovald was always excited by the sight of Caedmon occasionally hunching over when a braxton hick would course through him, Caedmon looked so beautiful dealing with these false contractions, it made Ansovald eager to see Caedmon deal with true labor.

 

The time finally came for Caedmon early one morning, he had been sleeping soundly when he had been awoken by a vice like pain in his lower abdomen, causing Caedmon to curl up in response. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but it was something Caedmon hadn’t expected to awoken by.  
Unaware to Caedmon, Ansovald had woken up as well, silently watching as the Imperial Fist dealt with the contraction. It was a gorgeous sight to look upon, there was the soon-to-be mother of his child, curled up in anguish as the process of birth began.  
The Black Legionnaire would have loved to stay and watch Caedmon through the entire birth, but unfortunately he had been called by one of his soldiers to deal with something in the warband. With a heavy sigh, Ansovald gave Caedmon a gentle pat on his side, before rising and exiting through the door that led to the rest of the base; but not before informing one of the slaves to check his child’s mother every so often to ensure that no complications occurred.

 

As the contraction subsided, Caedmon managed to get himself up into a seated position on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands over his swollen middle, trying to figure out what had just happened. This was nothing like the contractions he had been having before, while they had been an annoyance, they were easy to ignore, this one was far less easy to do that with.  
Caedmon had little time to ponder the new contraction, when another one struck him, causing him to let out a loud groan of pain. The agony blooming from his middle, causing him to hunch over again, fists clenching as he waited for the pain to leave again. When it finally did he carefully moved himself back onto the bed, laying down on his back before yet another contraction came upon him.

 

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Caedmon as the contractions came more frequently, leaving him panting and moaning after each one, soon he only had a few seconds of relief before the next contraction rocked his body, leaving him breathless.  
As the time between each contraction grew smaller, and the pain grew more intense, he barely noticed a human slave come up to him. Without a word the slave removed his cod piece and unzipped him, shoving two fingers into Caedmon’s vagina and pressing them against his cervix, it was only a few moments before the slave nodded to herself before removing her fingers and darting out the door she had came from.  
At first Caedmon was confused by this odd behavior, but then it hit him, he was giving birth. He should have realized the moment these contractions started what was happening, he felt stupid for not having figured it out immediately, all the signs were right there in front of him.

 

He had no idea what to do though, as Caedmon had never really bothered to learn about pregnancy or birth, though now he wished he had. So at least so he could know how to deal with these infernal contractions that left him shaking and breathless, or what was going to happen next.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, he found himself beginning to instinctively push, bearing down as hard as he could. With every push he could feel the child moving lower into his abdomen, causing great discomfort in his hips, small and not initially designed to bring forth a child.  
Caedmon suspected the human came and went during this time, probably to check how he was coming along, but he never really noticed, his mind wholly focused on pushing.  
Then he felt it, the immense burning pain in his opening as the baby began to push through it, words couldn’t describe the agony he felt as it began to push out of him, causing Caedmon to scream as it progressed. A low whimper escaped Caedmon’s mouth when he felt the child’s head slip back in, undoing the progress he had just made. Reluctantly, Caedmon began to push again, once again feeling the burning stretch in his opening as it opened for the child’s head to pass through.

 

Finally, with a wet pop, Caedmon fully pushed his child’s head out, giving him a few moments of reprieve. Gingerly, he reached a hand down to feel what he was birthing, mind already filled with the sensation of some hideous carapaced thing, it was a surprise to Caedmon when he felt quite human features. Of course this meant nothing about what the rest of child might look like, but it did give Caedmon some relief.

 

After a few moments Caedmon once again began to push again, and it was then that he realized that the head was not the worst, it was the shoulders that truly hurt. Stretching him farther than the head had, it left him hoarsely screaming in pain with each push, making little progress no matter how long, or how hard, he pushed.

 

By the grace of the Emperor though, Caedmon managed to push the shoulders out of himself as well, allowing Caedmon to grab onto his child with two hands and pull it the rest of the way out. As soon as the child was fully out it began crying, unused to the world around him, Caedmon wearily lifted the child up, inspecting it to see what sort of creature had been brought into this world.  
What Caedmon found however was no taint of chaos marring its body, to the untrained eye it looked like a normal human child. The only thing that broke the illusion of normalcy was the large dark patch across the child’s chest, which to the untrained eye appeared to be a nasty bruise, but Caedmon knew exactly what it was; a black carapace.

 

Caedmon couldn’t help but feel tenderness for the child, something _he_ had birthed, something _he_ had created and nurtured in him, something that had been a part of Caedmon for a while now. Ignoring the umbilical cord, Caedmon tucked the the child close to his armored chest, watching as the child’s cries grew quieter as it fell asleep. Blearily, Caedmon noticed the human slave come and go one more time before he too fell into slumber.

 

By the time Caedmon had completely fallen asleep Ansovald had returned, surveying the scene before him with intrigue. There lay his child, sleeping on the chest of his exhausted mother, who was also fast asleep.  
Between Caedmon’s legs the sheets were stained with after-birth and blood, evidence of the grueling task the Imperial Fist had done, there also lay on top of it all the placenta, which was still attached to the child by its umbilical cord. It was a shame Ansovald had missed it all, but at least the child had come into world safe and sound, and it appeared Caedmon was already warming up to it.

 

Carefully, Ansovald crawled into the bed next to his child’s mother, making sure not to wake either of them up til he was fully in the bed, where he began to gently rub Caedmon’s shoulder, waking the Imperial Fist. “You did so well.” The Black Legionnaire murmured lovingly, nuzzling his helmet against Caedmon’s.

 

Caedmon had been quite content to be alone with his child, reveling in the feeling of having created such a wonderful thing, it was with disgust Caedmon remembered just what had spawned it, when Ansovald pressed himself against Caedmon’s body and spoke to him. The hatred for what he had spawned came crashing back onto Caedmon, how this thing had been forced upon him, how it had hijacked his body to fulfil Ansovald’s own ends, how it carried chaos in it’s blood.  
If there still wasn’t some care for the child Caedmon would have gladly handed it back to it’s father without caring what the Black Legionnaire would have done with it.

 

“Look at him,” Ansovald rumbled in a pleased tone, reaching a hand out to rub the top of the child’s head, “he looks so much like you.” Ansovald was sincere in that fact, the child did indeed bear a striking resemblance to it’s mother, something that Ansovald couldn’t help but admire. The child’s mother was quite dashing after all.  
Now Caedmon didn’t want to know what the child looked like, since he hoped to never see its face again after this, but despite his loathing he still found himself looking down at the child. It was surprising what a resemblance it did bear to him, even with the foul taint of chaos being a part of its genetic code.

 

By now the child had woken up from its sleep, emitting gentle coos as it looked about it. Ansovald retracted his hand before saying, “Give it here, I’ll remove the umbilical cord, and then I can show you how to feed him.”  
Reluctantly, Caedmon handed the child over to Ansovald, watching intently every move he made with the child. Caedmon wasn’t even sure why he was so attentive, this thing was something he had never asked for, something that he had been forced to bear, but he still wanted to make sure it was safe.

 

With careful hands Ansovald drew his knife from his belt and cut the child’s umbilical cord, replacing the knife again before purring, “Alright, now let me show you how to feed him. First, I want you to remove your breastplate, then your under suit.”  
Caedmon turned and looked at the Black Legionnaire in shock, he wanted him to do what?! He felt he should have resisted more, but after giving Ansovald a long, cold stare, he began to do as the Black Legionnaire had said.

 

It had been a while since Caedmon had looked upon his chest, having been revolted the last time he had seen it, but now it was obvious what changes had occurred. His chest had swelled much larger than it had been before, with red, puffy nipples aching at the sudden change in temperature.

 

Ansovald carefully moved the child back into Caedmon’s arms and said, “There now just hold him up to your breast, and instinct should do the rest.”  
Caedmon took a deep breath a he raised the child to his chest, opting to ignore the word Ansovald had used when referring to it. The Imperial Fist let out a breathy hiss when the child first latched on to one of his nipples, but Caedmon soon found it soothing as he felt the discomfort easing away from his chest as the child nursed, a calming sensation taking its place.

 

The Black Legionnaire enjoyed this, the sight of Caedmon laying there, relaxing under the sensation of their child drinking its fill from Caedmon’s body, letting the child press it’s hands against his chest as it tried to get as much as it could. It would be even more enjoyable when Caedmon would be doing this while he was pregnant with another child, but for now Ansovald would let him rest, allow Caedmon to get used to the child before filling him with another.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first few months Caedmon felt a confusing mix of both hatred for the child and love for it, but as the Imperial Fist continued to care for the child, the hatred was replaced by love. Caedmon rarely let go of the child, suspicious of what Ansovald might do with it.  
During this time Caedmon decided on a name for his child, with Ansovald’s approval, Sebastian.

When Sebastian said his first word, Caedmon was overjoyed at it, even though it was mother; something that Ansovald had instilled into the child. Despite that, Caedmon still found himself pulling the child close and talking to it, excited that Sebastian was beginning to grow.  
The joy for his child only grew stronger as it began to walk, at first just small shaky steps with Caedmon there to support Sebastian, but soon the Imperial Fist watched with pride as the child took its first few unassisted steps. When the child began to walk unassisted, Caedmon always stuck close by, making sure that Sebastian didn’t fall over. But as the child’s steps grew more and more confident Caedmon found that no longer had to follow to child to help it, but instead to make sure it didn’t get into anything it shouldn’t.

Ansovald frequently interacted with Sebastian when he was there, while it was harmless and never truly dangerous, Caedmon watched intently every move the heretic made with the child. The play was certainly more rough then when Caedmon played with Sebastian, but it never resulted in any injury.  
For Ansovald the play had a purpose, it was the beginning of teaching his child primitive forms of combat. He never pushed it past what the child could handle, as he wanted to just ensure the child had a basic grasp of the concept, just enough to demonstrate how it worked. These sessions Ansovald felt would help ensure Sebastian made it through the brutal training all Black Legion initiates went through.

As the child continued to grow, Caedmon decided it was time to give the child the only thing he could pass on, the belief in the Emperor.  
The sessions started when the child was nearly a year old. Whenever Ansovald was away, Caedmon would pull out of the small pouch on his hip a trinket that was now the only thing that reminded him of why he still resisted, a small metal Imperial Aquila. As he would hold it up to the child he would talk of the tales of the Emperor’s glorious deeds, Caedmon knew that at this age Sebastian wouldn’t remember this, but it was a start.

Even though Caedmon thought the child would not remember these early lessons, he felt like the child did understand in sense, not in the same way as Caedmon did, but in a more child-like way. Of course, the Imperial Fist could not prove this as fact, but it did prove a comfort to him that he thought the child understood.  
Caedmon knew that if Ansovald ever found out about these lessons punishment would most likely come, so the lessons always took place in the nursery, so that Caedmon could hear the Black Legionnaire approaching and have time to hide away his Imperial symbol.

These lessons always were risky, but Caedmon had assumed that he could pull them off; until the Black Legionnaire found out.  
Caedmon had been telling Sebastian the story of the Unification Wars, how the Emperor had begun to unite humanity underneath the Imperium. The Imperial Fist must have been too engrossed in telling the story, as he didn’t hear Ansovald until the Black Legionnaire said darkly behind Caedmon, “What do you think you are doing?”

Frozen in place, Caedmon said nothing, terror filling every fiber of his being. He knew he was in danger, caught teaching something that could get him killed by this heretic, or worse.  
Sebastian, unaware of the tension between Caedmon and Ansovald, cried out happily towards the Black Legionnaire, “Dada!”  
Ansovald glanced down at Sebastian as he rumbled, “Put him to bed and then come into the main room, now.” turning and stalking away into the main room.  
Wordlessly, Caedmon placed the Aquila pack into his hip pouch and tucked the child into bed, having to explain to Sebastian that father didn’t want to play right now. Walking into the main room, Caedmon saw Ansovald standing there, repressed rage emanating from the Black Legionnaire.

When Caedom finally stepped up towards Ansovald, the Black Legionnaire grabbed Caedmon by the shoulders and asked in a low, demanding tone, “How long have you been doing this to my son?” When Caedmon didn’t respond to the question, Ansovald immediately knew the answer, long enough.  
Without warning, the Black Legionnaire punched Caedmon square in the gut, causing Caedmon to gasp, attempting to regain his breath, as he crumpled to his knees. Walking behind the Imperial Fist, Ansovald kicked Caedmon in the back, pushing the Imperial Fist down flat onto his stomach.

Caedmon desperately tried to get up, but found it useless as he was pinned down by Ansovald’s foot, leaving the Imperial Fist helpless and at the Black Legionniare’s mercy. Kneeling down, Ansovald moved his head close to Caedmon’s before snarling, “You may be my child’s mother, but if you think you can teach him your putrefied religion, then you must be a dumber bitch than I thought.”  
While he said this, Ansovald reached down into the pouch on Caedmon’s hip and pulled out the Imperial Aquila, staring at it with disgust before casting it to the ground and crushing it under foot as he stood up.

“Let me be clear, your no longer belong to the Imperium, you belong to me.” Ansovald said, picking up the now crushed Aquila, “Not that the Imperium would want a used whore like you.”  
Removing his foot from Caedmon’s back, Ansovald pulled the Imperial Fist onto his feet and barked, “Do you understand?” Noticing Caedmon turning his head away, Ansovald slapped the Imperial Fist across the face before grabbing Caedmon’s head and shouting, “Look me in the eyes when you answer me slut!”

“I, understand.” Caedmon muttered, now tired and bruised from the ordeal.  
Releasing the Imperial Fist’s head Ansovald replied in a commanding tone, “Good. Now stay on the bed til I come back.”  
Slowly, Caedmon crawled onto the bed, watching as Ansovald left. When Ansovald came back he remarked something about Caedmon finally understanding his place, before roughly inserting himself into Caedmon.

Caedmon should have been shouting or hissing due to the pain, but he only laid there limp. Why should he resist, he had lost the only item that had reminded him of his past, and now he couldn’t pass onto his child this last memento of why he had protected humanity.  
Besides, why would the Imperium want a used whore like him?


	7. Chapter 7

For the first few weeks after Caedmon had been punished, he was much more submissive to Ansovald. Rarely resisting whatever the Black Legionnaire wanted to do with him, and even when he did resist it was weak and half-hearted. Mentally, Caedmon had almost completely given up, knowing that not only was there no escape, but that even if he did escape the Imperium would kill him.  
This oppressing fact made Caedmon seriously consider killing himself, as it seemed the only way out of this nightmare. Caedmon never went through with it, as he cared for his child enough that he feared what would happen to Sebastian if he was left alone with the Black Legionnaire. It took some time, but Caedmon did regain some of his old determination, but he never truly regained all of it. Opposing Ansovald only internally, while submitting to the Black Legionnaire physically.

It was a small relief to Caedmon that he hadn’t become pregnant during this time, despite Ansovald’s frequent sessions with him, though Caedmon knew it wouldn’t be long until it happened again.  
Sure enough, when Sebastian turned five, Caedmon was pregnant once again.  
Ansovald took just as much pleasure from this pregnancy as he had the first one, frequently rubbing his hands against the still small swell of Caedmon’s belly. Watching approvingly when Caedmon would talk to their son about the expected child.

It wasn’t long after this that Ansovald disappeared for a few days, much to Caedmon’s surprise. Caedmon was unsure as to what might have called the Black Legionnaire away, as last time few things could keep Ansovald away from Caedmon for so long. He was glad though, as this meant he had at least a little time to do as he wished without Ansovald following his every move.

When Ansovald finally returned, Caedmon was asleep, waking when he felt something get laid down onto the bed. Blearily looking towards where he had felt the movement, Caedmon had expected to see Ansovald, and while he did indeed spot Ansovald it was the prone form of another space marine that caught Caedmon’s attention.  
Propping himself up, Caedmon visually inspected the unconscious space marine to see what it was, unsure if it belonged to the Imperium or to chaos. It didn’t take long to figure it out, as the black armor with white trim, combined with the insignia on the shoulder, clearly gave it away as a Sable Sword space marine.  
Looking back up towards Ansovald, Caedmon waited to see if the Black Legionnaire would explain, but it was clear Ansovald was too focused on the Sable Sword to notice. Clasping all to familiar chains to each of the Sable Sword’s limbs. Caedmon shivered, still remembering vividly what had happened to him when he had been restrained with them before.

Once Ansovald had finished, he laid down next to Caedmon and whispered, “I thought that you could use a friend. Someone to bond with when I’m gone.”  
Caedmon tried his best to ignore the new space marine and sleep. But he found himself frequently looking towards the Sable Swords prone form, knowing all too well what would happen tomorrow.

In the morning Caedmon was awoken from his meager sleep by the sound of chain rattling fiercely, sitting up Caedmon reluctantly looked towards the Sable Sword. As Caedmon had expected, the Sable Sword had woken up, and was now pulling against his chains in a vain attempt to break himself free. Moving closer to the Sable Sword, Caedmon noticed that Ansovald was no longer in the bed with them, probably having left in the night.  
“What is your name, battle-brother?” Caedmon muttered calmly, resting a hand on the Sable Sword’s shoulder. He wanted to let the Sable Sword now that he had some friend there, before Ansovald came back and used the Sable Sword.  
The Sable Sword let out a rasping breath in response, only to go completely still. He tried again, but still only rasping breaths escaped the Sable Sword’s lips. By now panic began to set in, the Sable Sword gasping desperately as he tried to say, something, anything.

Watching with concern, Caedmon wasn’t sure what to do. Up to this point he had known what was going to happen, but now being faced with the fact that the Sable Sword had somehow lost his voice, Caedmon was at a loss. “Easy, easy, cal-” Caedmon’s words were cut short when Ansovald entered the room, his presence only causing the Sable Sword to panic further.

Watching the Sable Sword squirm in his chains, Ansovald enjoyed how helpless and frightened the Sable Sword looked. It was already clear to Ansovald that breaking in this space marine was going to be delightful.  
“Don’t be frightened little one, I won’t hurt you.” Ansovald purred, crawling up in between the Sable Sword’s spread legs.

Caedmon felt useless as he watched the Black Legionnaire trace his hands along the Sable Sword’s sides, the Sable Sword’s already panicked breaths increasing.  
“To think of all the children you’ll have for me,” Ansovald whispered into the Sable Sword’s ear, hands rubbing small circles into the Sable Sword’s belly, “you’ll be such a good mother.”  
Then Ansovald’s hands drifted towards the Sable Sword’s groin, one hand beginning to roughly grope the Sable Sword’s crotch while the other held the Sable Sword’s hips in place. The moment Ansovald did that the Sable Sword cried out in anguish, realizing what the Black Legionnaire had done to him.

Ansovald was quick about removing the cod piece and unzipping the zipper, revealing the new anatomy the Sable Sword now had. Pressing closer, Ansovald began to languidly rub his thigh against the Sable Sword’s cunt, watching as the Sable Sword’s body twisted and turned, unused to the sensation. Ansovald took pleasure in how the Sable Sword was unable to hide his arousal, how mixed in with the Sable Sword’s desperate sobs were clear and distinct moans.  
As Ansovald continued to press his thigh into the Sable Sword, he undid his own cod piece and began to stroke his cock. Once Ansovald was fully erect, he removed his thigh from the Sable Sword’s pussy and thrusted into him forcefully, drawing out of the Sable Sword rough screams.

Caedmon cringed every time the Sable Sword’s let out a pitiful scream of pain as he was brutally fucked by the Black Legionnaire, knowing how unforgiving Ansovald was with sex. As the Sable Sword’s screams grew louder, Caedmon slipped off towards the nursery, wanting to make sure Sebastian wouldn’t come out and see this.

When Caedmon entered the nursery, he was greeted by his son who was standing there, staring at him with a curious expression. “Mom? What’s all the screaming about?” Sebastian asked as he walked up to Caedmon.  
“It’s nothing you need to worry about.” Caedmon murmured, crouching down to hold his child, “it’s going to be okay, soon.”  
Caedmon only wished that was true.

While the screams continued, Caedmon distracted his son as best he could, keeping Sebastian focused on his toys.  
When the screams finally subsided, Caedmon stood up and said to Sebastian, “Stay here, I’m going to go out to check something.” Sebastian gave a quick nod before returning back to his toys. Caedmon sighed, hoping that his son wouldn’t have to see what was going on in the main room, he then turned and strode out into the hall, making sure the door was shut behind him.

As Caedmon entered the room it was clear Ansovald had finished, as the Black Legionnaire was lying next to the Sable Sword, caressing his inner thigh. It was strange for Caedmon to see someone else in the same position he had been when he had first come here, having grown used to being the only one to experience this torture.Taking a breath, Caedmon climbed back onto the bed, wanting to check on the Sable Sword and see what damage Ansovald had done, not that Caedmon could help.  
The Sable Sword laid there limp, the only sign of him being conscious was the occasional weak sob that left his mouth. His groin was in a rough state, now coated in semen and blood. It was shocking how much blood there was. Sure, when Caedmon had first been raped there was some blood, but certainly not as much as the Sable Sword.

After a few moments, Ansovald got up and said to Caedmon as he walked away, “You may do as you like to him, I am going to go get us something to eat.”  
When Ansovald left, Caedmon turned back towards the Sable Sword, unsure what he could do to try and help. The only thing Caedmon could think of was to clean the aftermath from the Sable Sword, a small comfort, but it was the best Caedmon could do.  
Caedmon proceeded to get up and went into the washroom, grabbed a washcloth, and soaked it in warm water. When he returned to the Sable Sword, Caedmon kneeled down next to the Sable Sword and said, “I’m not here to hurt you. I’m just going to clean you, down there, if that’s okay.”  
The Sable Sword stared at Caedmon for a few seconds, uncertain, but he soon gave a nod for Caedmon to begin.

Shifting himself down near the Sable Sword’s crotch, Caedmon began by slowly cleaning the Sable Sword’s inner thighs, constantly making sure that the Sable Sword was still comfortable with it. Hesitantly, Caedmon began to clean the outside of the Sable Sword’s vagina.  
He immediately stopped when he felt the Sable Sword flinch, drawing his hand away and looking back towards the Sable Sword before saying, “I can stop, if you wish.”  
It somewhat surprised Caedmon when he saw the Sable Sword shake his head no, but Caedmon went along with it, once again beginning to clean the Sable Sword’s vagina, stopping every time the Sable Sword even slightly flinched.

After a few moments, Caedmon finished, placing the washcloth back in the wash room before coming back to sit next to the Sable Sword. Placing a hand on the Sable Sword’s shoulder, Caedmon began to rub small circles into it. Hoping in some way he was comforting the Sable Sword.  
At first it was working, The Sable Sword was beginning to calm down, body relaxing and breath becoming more even; that’s when Ansovald came back. Upon the Black Legionnaire’s entrance, the Sable Sword immediately tensed up again, eyes fixed on Ansovald. Terrified of what the Black Legionnaire might do.

As Ansovald approached, Caedmon noticed that in the Black Legionnaire’s hands was a tray of food. Already the sight of the tray made Caedmon feel ill, having by now been violated multiple times while being fed by Ansovald. Shamefully, Caedmon moved away slightly from the Sable Sword when Ansovald seated himself between the Sable Sword’s legs.  
Placing the tray to the left of him, Ansovald lifted up the Sable Sword’s helmet just enough to reveal his mouth before saying, “After all that you must be hungry. Don’t worry, I have just the thing.”

Ansovald plucked a grape from the tray and brought it towards the Sable Sword’s mouth. Turning his head away, the Sable Sword clenched his mouth shut, not wanting to eat what the Black Legionnaire was giving him. It was useless though, as Ansovald used his right hand to forcefully turn the Sable Sword’s head and pry his mouth open and put the grape in. For a few moments the Sable Sword gagged on the it, not prepared for it, but he managed to gulp it down.  
As the Sable Sword swallowed, Ansovald grabbed another grape and moved it into the Sable Sword’s mouth. The Black Legionnaire had to admit that the Sable Sword was a quick learner, as he was now opening his mouth for the food.  
For Ansovald, now seemed like the perfect time to initiate the next part of the feeding.

Removing his right hand from the Sable Sword’s face, Ansovald reached down to free his cock, giving it a few strokes before brushing the head of his penis against the outside of the Sable Sword’s vagina. Immediately the Sable Sword reacted to the sensation, body quivering in fear.  
“Don’t mind me, just keep eating.” Ansovald hummed lining his cock up with the Sable Sword’s entrance, while putting a bit of bread into the other’s mouth. The Sable Sword continued to eat, though far more reluctantly now. Tensing up every time the Black Legionnaire’s cock brushed against his opening.

Without even looking Caedmon new when Ansovald had inserted himself into the Sable Sword, as the Sable Sword let out a scream. Caedmon was ashamed of himself, but all of this was too much for him, it brought back too many painful memories. So instead of staying, he left to care for his child.  
Over the next few days this pattern repeated, the Sable knight would be raped, he’d scream, and Caedmon would stay with his child; when the screaming would die down Caedmon would come out and tend to the Sable Knight in whatever way he could, but as soon as Ansovald would come back, the cycle would repeat.

It was a relief to Caedmon when Ansovald finally decided to let the Sable Sword out of the chains. Upon being freed, the Sable Sword immediately clung to Caedmon.  
“It seems you two are already quite acquainted with each other.” Ansovald chuckled, sitting back to admire the sight of the Sable Sword pressing his body close to Caedmon’s, sure it was out of fear, but the Black Legionnaire didn’t mind, “Anyways, I must go deal with something, I’ll be back soon.” With that Ansovald stood up and left the room.

Looking towards the Sable Sword, Caedmon was struck by how much the Sable Sword reminded Caedmon of a scared child clinging to it’s mother. “Come on, let’s go grab your cod piece.” Caedmon said quietly, sliding off the bed and heading towards the dresser, the Sable Sword close behind him.  
Picking it up off the top of the dresser, Caedmon handed it back to the Sable Sword, who quickly zipped himself back up and placed the cod piece back on.

Caedmon proceeded to loot through the drawers, grabbing paper and a quill and a bottle of ink. Tapping the piece of paper with the quill, Caedmon asked, “What is your name?”  
Timidly, the Sable Sword took the quill, dipped it in the ink, and began to write his name. On the page there was scrawled his first and last name: Azad Pythios.

Caedmon gave a nod, muttering an “alright,” before asking his next question, “Exactly how old are you Azad?” The only reason this question was in his mind was because the few times Caedmon had seen the Sable Sword’s face, it looked surprisingly young. Azad looked down at the paper and wrote down two digits, 89.  
Caedmon was quiet for a few seconds, staring numbly at the numbers written down on the page. He was so young! To think that possibly the rest of this young space marines life would be spent here, being bred til his dying day. It was sick!

Grabbing Azad by the shoulders, Caedmon took a deep breath before saying, “I will not sugarcoat the situation we are in, we are in dire straights. As far as I’ve found there is no easy way to escape this place, and the future ahead appears even darker. But if, and only if, we work together, we may escape this accursed place. Because if we don’t, we will assuredly be here til we die.”


	8. Chapter 8

Soon after Azad had been released from his chains, Caedmon found that wherever he went he was trailed by Azad, who seemed terrified of being without him. Caedmon couldn’t blame Azad for doing this, having been the only one here who showed Azad any sort of kindness, it was no surprise that Azad had essentially imprinted on Caedmon.  
At nights, while Ansovald slept with his chest pressed against Caedmon’s back, Azad slept on the other side of Caedmon, head tucked underneath Caedmon’s. It was hardly comfortable for Caedmon, but he would tolerate if it meant keeping Ansovald away from Azad.

Because of Azad’s following of Caedmon, it wasn’t long before he was introduced to Sebastian. The young child eagerly greeting the new space marine, talking avidly about the things that preoccupied the child’s mind. It helped Azad relax a little, allowing him to focus on something other than this prison.

It was concerning for Caedmon when Azad began throwing up randomly at least once a day, frequently hunched over in the washroom during these bouts. Caedmon always at his side, trying his best to help Azad through them.  
This problem confused Caedmon, as it seemed to come and go at random, frequently taking the both of them by surprise. And no matter how many times Caedmon had checked, Azad always appeared completely fine before the sickness washed over him.

The Imperial Fist finally realized what was wrong with Azad when he noticed the Sable Sword’s midsection was ever so slightly distended, clearly showing to Caedmon that the Sable Sword was pregnant. And Caedmon knew that if it was obvious to him, then it certainly would be obvious to Ansovald, and the Black Legionnaire would love to torture Azad with this fact. So even though Caedmon knew it would hurt the Sable Sword, he felt he had no choice but to tell Azad before Ansovald could.

The Imperial Fist’s chance came just after one of Azad’s fits of vomiting.  
“Azad, I need to tell you something,” Caedmon said tentatively as the Saber Sword placed his helmet back on, “it’s hard for me to say, but I need to tell you. You see, I think you might be pregnant.”

Azad turned his head and stared at Caedmon in disbelief, uncertain if this was some cruel joke that was being played on him.  
Caedmon sighed, gently turning Azad to fully face him before saying, “I know you don’t want to believe it. I know during my first time _I_ didn’t want to believe it when I found out, but it’s the truth, and I’d rather you hear it from me than him.”

For a few moments the room was totally quiet, Azad sitting there stunned, still taking in what Caedmon had just told him. Finally, Azad to let out a long drawn out sob before clinging tightly to Caedmon, crying as he understood that his worst fear in this place had become painfully true, that he was pregnant, and there was nothing he could do.  
Caedmon wrapped his arms gently around Azad, whispering comforting words to him as Azad broke down. It hurt for Caedmon to hear Azad crying, he wished he didn’t have to do it, but he knew that if he didn’t Ansovald would gladly torture the Sable Sword in this way.

Not long after this Ansovald noticed the baby bump forming on Azad’s belly, and just as with Caedmon, Ansovald eagerly began to shadow the young space marine anywhere he went, much to Azad’s dismay.  
It frustrated Caedmon to watch this unfold, to see Ansovald make Azad do things he didn’t want to do under the guise of ‘helping’. This frustration only increased when the Black Legionnaire decided to drag Azad off and ‘help’ him bathe, Caedmon knew all too well what had happened to him the first time, but he was helpless to stop Azad from experiencing it as well.

As the months dragged on, Azad’s bump grew more prominent, as well as Caedmon’s own. Only it was clear to Caedmon that he had reached the point where he would give birth, if it went the same as the first pregnancy. Now Ansovald turned his attentions back to Caedmon, eagerly watching for any sign that the Imperial Fist was going into labor.  
Caedmon still loathed the Black Legionnaire at his back and the unneeded help Ansovald forced on him, but Caedmon reluctantly took it to his advantage to keep the Black Legionnaire from harassing Azad, as it seemed the only way the Imperial Fist could keep Azad safe.

When Caedmon’s contractions started it was late at night, Ansovald had left long before to deal with some business within his warband. When the first contraction had hit, Caedmon had let out a pained hiss, both hands moving to hold his distended abdomen in an attempt to ease the pain of the contraction.  
Immediately Azad had awoken, worried as to why the Imperial Fist had made such a noise. Caedmon usually only made such a noise when Ansovald decided to be rough with the Imperial Fist, but it couldn’t be that as it was clear the Black Legionnaire had yet to return. Concerned, Azad began to check Caedmon for what could have caused the Imperial Fist pain.

As the pain in Caedmon’s midsection subsided he noticed that Azad had awoken and was frantically looking the Imperial Fist over for the cause of his pain. Out of breath Caedmon managed to pant out, “It’s- it’s a contraction, just- just, help me take off my cod piece, a-and the zipper.”  
Azad’s body language was that of surprise at first, not sure why Caedmon need his cod piece or anything down there removed, but with some trepidation, Azad did as he was told, looking back at Caedmon to see how he was faring.

“Thanks.” Caedmon said, still out of breath from the last contraction, resting his head back down on his pillow. With a low moan, Caedmon felt the next contraction come over him, causing him to sit up slightly and bend his knees as he waited for it to subside again.  
Azad watched with increased concern as Caedmon struggled with the next contraction, unsure as what he could do to help. When the contraction loosed its hold on Caedmon, Azad began moving his hands over Caedmon’s body again, still wanting to find out why the Imperial Fists was experiencing these contractions.

“The-the baby’s c-coming.” Caedmon barely managed to breathe out before being struck by another contraction, hunching his body up once more as the contraction’s grip strengthened on his midsection. It surprised Caedmon how painful the contractions were, sure they had been painful the first time, but he was certain that they were not this intense.  
Azad watched on fearfully, he had known that the baby would come out sooner or later, but he hadn’t expected it to be this violent and agonizing to watch. It made Azad worry about his turn experiencing this.

Caedmon gave a sigh as the pain ebbed for a time, allowing him to briefly turn towards Azad and say, “I-I’m going to be okay, a-all I need you to- to do i-is hold my hand.” Caedmon barely managed to stretch his hand towards Azad before he was gritting his teeth in pain as the next contraction came. Thankfully Azad with quick in grabbing Caedmon’s hand, but was taken by surprise by how intense the Imperial Fist’s grip was during the contraction.  
As Caedmon’s contractions grew closer and closer together, Azad was somewhat unnerved by how little time there appeared to be in between each of Caedmon’s contractions, till it seemed Caedmon’s body was constantly tense from it.

On his back, Caedmon finally felt the instinctual urge to begin pushing, with a grunt he moved his legs close to his body, knees bent, and began to follow his instinct.  
Pained snarls came as he started to bear down with the contractions, entirely out of breath when the contraction subsided. After the first push Caedmon felt sheer unadulterated pain bloom from his midsection, the sensation causing him to let out a loud, agonized moan.  
Something wasn’t right.

Azad stiffened at the noise Caedmon made, it was obvious that whatever the Imperial Fist had felt was far worse than the contractions before. If Azad could have spoken he would have asked if everything was alright, but instead he helplessly placed his other hand on Caedmon’s swollen midsection, hoping to feel the problem.

The next contraction had Caedmon sitting bolt upright with a shout, the pain was too much to bear, some primordial instinct in him telling him to move, to do something other than lie there in agony.  
With great difficulty Caedmon got onto up onto his knees, removing his hand from Azad’s, before supporting the upper half of his body with his hands. Though the pain was still there, Caedmon was relieved to find it at least somewhat subsided in this position, giving him the chance to turn his attention back on pushing the child out.

The next push had Caedmon groaning as pain shook him to his very core, spreading his legs farther apart in an attempt to help ease the child out. Caedmon gestured with his head for Azad to come back to his side, wanting someone to be next to him as he went through this.  
Immediately Azad rushed over, hands moving along Caedmon’s back, trying to help ease the Imperial Fist’s pain.

After many long, agonizing hours, Caedmon felt something begin to push its way out. He felt some relief at the thought that he was almost done.  
As he reached towards his entrance to feel it, he was shocked when he felt instead of the domed shape of a skull, a pair of feet. Caedmon was dumbstruck by it, he had not realized a child could come out such a position. It was with dismay he realized that this meant the worst of it was going to be at the end.

Watching, Azad was curious as to why Caedmon had reached a hand down between his legs. His interest piqued Azad decided to look for himself to see what was there.  
The sight that met Azad’s eyes made him feel sick, Caedmon’s vagina appeared red and agitated, at sticking out from it was a pair of legs. Despite the repulsion he felt at the sight of it, he found it difficult to tear his eyes away from it, watching with a mix of horror and fascination as with every push the legs slowly came farther and farther out out.

A growl of pain came from Caedmon as he finally began to reach the shoulders of the child, the burning pain they caused becoming unbearable. “H-hold the-the child up! Q-quickly!” He barely managed to shout towards Azad before he felt the urge to push again. Caedmon had no idea whether or not the child’s neck would snap if left to hang out of him after the shoulders passed, and honestly, Caedmon didn’t want to know.  
Still disgusted by the sight, Azad slid his hand underneath the child, as per Caedmon’s instructions. The Sable Sword found that the child felt even worse than it looked, as a sticky, slimy coat seemed to cling to the child’s body.

With the help of gravity, it was easy for Caedmon to push the head out, the child slipping out into Azad’s hands. Caedmon released a relieved sob, glad to be rid of the tortuous pain the labour had put on him. Slowly he pulled himself away from the messy afterbirth before collapsing onto the bed, limbs tired from supporting himself for so long.  
It didn’t take long for the child to begin to wail loudly, surprising the Sable Sword by how loud this small thing could be. Rolling over, Caedmon propped himself up on the pillows before gesturing for Azad to bring the child to him as his voice was hoarse after the ordeal.

Shuffling over to Caedmon, Azad was careful not to place his knee on _whatever_ organ was connected to the child and somewhere in Caedmon. As Azad came over, the Imperial Fist slowly removed his breastplate and the under armor there, bringing the child into his arms when Azad handed it over.

While Caedmon held the child in his arms Azad couldn’t help but stare at the Imperial Fist’s pecs, they appeared so swollen and aggravated, like they were afflicted with a disease of some sorts. Reaching a hand out towards one of them, the Sable Sword attempted to ask Caedmon what had happened there. The slight touch by the Sable Sword caused Caedmon to let out a small hiss and a hoarse mutter of, “Careful.”  
Azad quickly retracted his hand, terrified by the thought that the slightest touch caused the Imperial Fist pain there, what had happened to Caedmon while he was here? And would he end up in the same way as Caedmon?

For the moment, Caedmon only cared about his child, hands encircling it as he pulled it up to his chest, letting the child latch on and nurse. It was still surreal to Caedmon, but the feeling of the child suckling was rather calming and relaxing.  
Watching, Azad was confused, he had thought Caedmon’s chest was near painful to the touch, so why was it that Caedmon seemed to revel in the feeling of the newborn child aggressively sucking on one of his nipples?  
There wasn’t much time Azad had to ponder this, as Ansovald returned, causing the Sable Sword to shift uncomfortably.

“Oh, I see Caedmon has given birth without me again.” Ansovald said, moving onto the bed near Caedmon, admiring his second child before looking back at Caedmon, “You are very naughty like that aren’t you?”  
Caedmon barely even registered the Black Legionnaire’s presence in the room, let alone what he spoke. All Caedmon could register was the rhythmic nursing of his child, and the overwhelming urge to sleep, not truly caring about anyone else present in the room.

“I guess it’ll be your turn next,” Ansovald said, catching Azad’s head in his hand, “I will be there for your’s, don’t you worry about it.” The Black Legionnaire couldn’t wait to see the young one suffer through birth, the Sword’s body and mind would go through so much during it, but Azad would come to enjoy it, just like Caedmon.  
A cold, heavy weight settled at the bottom Azad’s stomach, struck cold by the thought of going through what Caedmon did, only having this monster there as well.  
That’s when Azad began to throw up.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few days before Caedmon found the strength to move around again, his body painfully sore, particularly his crotch. During his time bed-ridden, Caedmon had Sebastian brought to him quite frequently, allowing him to introduce his son to the new child.  
This time Ansovald decided to pick the name, citing it as Caedmon’s way of paying him back for not letting him watch his child be born. It didn’t take long for the Black Legionnaire to settle on the name Oedipus.  
Sebastian asked all sorts of questions about Oedipus, some of which were easy to answer, but many which Caedmon didn’t want to tell the eldest son at the time.

As Caedmon regained his strength, he tried his best to focus his attention on Azad as well as the newborn infant, keeping a watchful eye over the two of them, particularly when Ansovald was in the room with them. In Caedmon’s weakened state it was difficult to hold the Black Legionnaire’s attention for long periods of time, as his body was far too weak to keep Ansovald entertained.  
Caedmon hated to admit it, but he wished he was pregnant again, just so that he could keep the Black Legionnaire’s roaming hands off of Azad.

The few times Ansovald was gone, Caedmon tried to comfort Azad in any way he could. Whispered words of comfort and soothing hands used constantly during the little time they had alone together, Caedmon knew that it was little compared to the mental anguish Azad went through constantly now, but it was the best he could do.

As Caedmon was still weak, he had not yet bothered to replace his under suit or breastplate, knowing that he still needed to feed Oedipus frequently, but also because he didn’t feel that he was up to the task of putting the heavy piece of metal back on without someone there to help.  
Caedmon had never really bothered to see how Azad felt about it, seeing as he was catering his appearance in favor of the child rather than for looks.

The longer Caedmon had his chest exposed, the more curious Azad became of it, not entirely sure as to why the Imperial Fist’s pecs were so different. By now Azad had learned that whatever had happened to it was not a disease, since Caedmon seemed to pay it no mind unless the child started whining with hunger. Azad had also learned from the the child’s frequent sessions suckling on Caedmon’s nipples that the Imperial Fist’s chest was certainly producing something that the child needed.  
Even with this information, Azad still didn’t know what to think of it all. Curiosity only increasing, the Sable Sword decided it was time to investigate further.

Caedmon had just finished feeding his child on one of his pecs, watching the child fall asleep before telling Azad to take it back to the nursery to sleep. His other pec was still full and sore, but Caedmon would have to ignore it, as he knew of no way to relieve the pressure except by nursing his child.  
Just beginning to fall into a light rest, Caedmon was awoken by the feeling of Azad crawling up into his lap. Assuming that the Sable Sword desired physical contact, Caedmon groaned silently, as usually Azad would pull himself as close as possible to Caedmon, unintentionally upsetting the Imperial Fist’s tender chest. Still, Caedmon would let it happen, as he felt that Azad’s comfort was more important than his own.

The Imperial Fist almost jumped when Azad cupped Caedmon’s full pec in his hand, both because he had not expected Azad to do that, and because it was incredibly uncomfortable to have his chest touched in such a way. Caedmon was about to grab the Sable Sword’s hand off of his chest, breath hitching in discomfort, when Azad began to somewhat massage it, and oh, it felt so good.  
It was clear Azad had no idea what effect this had on Caedmon, mesmerized by just how different it felt compared to a normal space marine’s chest. While Azad could still feel the great amount of muscles that was there, but he could also feel a soft, almost squishy layer on top of that muscle.  
As Azad continued his exploration of Caedmon’s chest, a bead of while fluid seeped out from the nipple, catching the Sable Sword’s eye. Bringing his hand to it, Azad wiped the drop off with his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth to taste the unusual liquid.

It was clear from the first taste that it was milk coming from Caedmon’s nipples, the taste unmistakable. Azad wanted more, but he didn’t want to push his luck, instead he began to rub his head on the shoulder above the swollen pec; a non-verbal request to continue.  
Caedmon’s breathing was erratic at this point, his body shamefully aroused by the sensations of Azad’s hand on his chest. He was almost disappointed when Azad ceased his ministrations, but when Azad’s head began to rub against his shoulder Caedmon quickly caught on and gave a firm nod of assent for the Sable Sword to continue. When he felt Azad latch onto Caedmon’s nipple, the Imperial Fist bit his tongue try and keep himself from gasping.

Azad wasn’t sure what exactly he was doing, but he knew that he wanted to taste more of the liquid, and the only way he could think of getting it was sucking on Caedmon’s pec.  
At first Azad started tentatively, not sure whether this was even the right way to get it, but when he was quickly rewarded with the taste of milk filling his mouth, he needed no further prompting to start sucking with more vigor than before.  
Azad reveled in the taste of the milk, having only ever heard of it before, but now he was tasting it for the first time, and it was better than he had thought.

By now Caedmon was panting heavily, small whimpers of relief and pleasure escaping his lips with every rhythmic tug of the Sable Sword on his nipple, emptying his chest of its contents.  
Caedmon was surprised when he suddenly reached climax, his legs quivering and his head lolling back, a low groan escaping him as it happened. When the waves of pleasure subsided, Caedmon felt embarrassed and disgusted with himself for having taken such pleasure out of nursing, something that till now had been nothing more than a nurturing experience. Despite the shamefulness of what Caedmon had just done, the act had only strengthened Caedmon’s protective urges towards Azad, wanting to protect him now more than ever.

It wasn’t long after that Caedmon’s chest was emptied, Azad lifted his head up when the milk stopped flowing. Looking up at Caedmon, Azad nuzzled his helmet against the Imperial Fist’s, attempting to thank Caedmon as best he could. Caedmon returned the gesture, understanding what it meant.  
Soon Azad was fast asleep on top of Caedmon, breath evening out as sleep overtook him. Caedmon wasn’t far behind, managing to wrap an arm around Azad before drifting off to sleep.

Caedmon was relieved when within a few weeks he was back to his full strength, now finally able to keep Ansovald’s attention away from Azad. Especially now, as Azad was clearly nearing the end of his pregnancy, his abdomen clearly prominent and heavy, as well as what appeared to be false contractions Azad was beginning to experience.

When Azad’s labour began, Ansovald was sitting up in the bed with Caedmon on his lap, the Imperial Fist stubbornly ignoring Ansovald’s hands as they roamed across his chest and abdomen. Caedmon knew all too well the fantasies that played out in the Black Legionnaire’s head, and how Ansovald was probably already envisioning Caedmon pregnant with another child.

It was then that Azad, who had been laying on the far edge of the bed, let out a scream of pain, body tensing as a contraction ripped through him violently.  
Caedmon was quick to move over to where Azad was, immediately murmuring calming words to the Sable Sword as Caedmon rubbed small circles into Azad’s belly, attempting to draw the Sable Sword’s attention away from the contraction and onto Caedmon.  
Ansovald reacted much more casually, striding over to where Azad was, and sitting down next to the Sable Sword, watching as Azad’s body began to untense from the contraction. Slowly, Ansovald began caressing Azad’s head, watching with great pleasure as the young space marine laboured with Ansovald’s third child.

Azad’s breath came rough and ragged, agony obvious with each breath, one hand desperately clutching Caedmon’s while the other held firmly onto the sheets underneath him. It was a surprise to Caedmon when Azad let out another agonized scream as another contraction crashed through him.  
As the contractions continued Caedmon became concerned for Azad, they came so fast and seemed to be closing in on each other much more rapidly than Caedmon had remembered his being, leaving the Sable Sword’s screams hoarse and weak.  
It was a relief to Caedmon when he saw the head begin to crown, having feared that the child had been in a poor position like Caedmon’s had last time. The Imperial Fist carefully spread Azad’s legs further apart before saying, “You’re doing fine, just keep pushing.”

Azad’s legs shook as he began to feel the stretch in his groin as the baby’s head began to crown, hoarse whimpers escaping the Sable Sword’s mouth. Each painful push brought the child further and further out of Azad’s body, both a blessing and a painful curse to Sable Sword.  
“You are doing absolutely fantastic.” Ansovald whispered to the Sable Sword, leaning down towards Azad’s face. The Black Legionnaire was happy to finally be able to see one of his children be born in the flesh, not walk in on the aftermath of the birth. Though Ansovald did enjoy seeing the sight of the mother worn and tired, it was far more enjoyable getting to see it first hand.

With a groan, Azad finally pushed out the head, panting in relief as he gave his body the opportunity to rest a little. It was only a few moments though, as another contraction crashed through him, forcing Azad to continue.  
Now able to see part of the child, Caedmon began to worry, as the child had an unusually pale hue to it. With the two children that Caedmon had birthed, their skin had been red and bright, while this one appeared grey and dull. The Imperial Fists brushed it off for now, hoping that was just how most children looked while they were born, and that the color would come to the child once it was completely out.

It was slow going as the shoulders of the child began to come out, Azad frequently stopping mid-push in order to regain his breath, every time Caedmon repeated the mantra of, “You’re almost there.” Helping to encourage the Sable Sword.  
Finally, with one last push the child came free, Caedmon helping by gently pulling the child out with the push. Taking a long, shaky breath Azad relaxed slightly, his body beginning to calm as the contractions now subsided once and for all. After a few moments The Sable Sword, with tired limbs, propped himself up on his elbows, growing eager to see his child.

Once the child had come out, Caedmon had expected it to begin wailing soon after, but as the minutes passed no sound escaped the child’s lips. Caedmon tried gently rubbing the child on the stomach, hoping that he might somehow induce it to take its first breaths, but instead he only found that the child was limp and lifeless.  
Desperate to somehow resuscitate the child, Caedmon tried anything he could, but all he managed to do was further prove that the child was indeed dead.

Noticing how desperately Caedmon was handling Azad’s child, Ansovald knew something was wrong with it. Moving closer to Caedmon, Ansovald was quick to detect the child was dead, spotting the cold grey skin and the still body of the child between Caedmon’s hands.  
“It’s a fact of life things like this happen,” Ansovald said in a quiet and somber tone, “you will have to tell him of this, he needs his time to mourn.” Caedmon reluctantly agreed with the Black Legionnaire not entirely happy to agree with his captor, but understanding Ansovald’s words.

Slowly, Caedmon approached Azad, holding the deceased infant in his arm, not wanting to show the child til he had informed the Sable Sword. Azad perked up at the sight of Caedmon with the child in his arms, only making Caedmon feel worse about the news he was going to give.  
“Azad,” Caedmon said, voice quiet and low, “The, the child is- it’s, dead. There was, nothing I could do.”

Silence filled the room as Azad stared back at Caedmon, The Sable Sword numb when he heard those words spoken. After a few moments of stunned silence, Azad stiffly gestured for Caedmon to hand the child over. Gingerly, Caedmon handed the child to Azad, who began to try a resuscitate the child himself.  
Azad’s proddings only managed to prove that Caedmon was true, the child was indeed dead, and no amount of moving it would change this fact. With a heavy heart, Azad clutched the dead child to his chest as he began to sob, weeping for the loss of his child, before he had even had a chance to meet it.

That night neither Azad nor Caedmon slept, Azad still grieving for his child, and Caedmon, doing everything in his power to try and comfort Azad. Caedmon knew though, that none of his care truly replaced the child.


	10. Chapter 10

For weeks after the miscarriage, Azad fell into a deep depression, barely moving at all from the bed except to eat, and that was only on the insistence of Ansovald. Almost every day, Caedmon spent time with Azad, comforting him in any way he could. Though it was difficult for Caedmon to focus as much attention as he wanted on Azad, as he still had both Sebastian and Oedipus to care for, especially Oedipus as he was still breastfeeding.

The challenge for Caedmon only grew as he became pregnant again, body once more preparing itself to carry child. It was now extremely difficult for Caedmon to look after Azad, and it would have been impossible had it not been that upon Caedmon’s body revealing that it was carrying child, Ansovald offered to care for Sebastian during this time.  
Caedmon almost felt ashamed at how quickly he had agreed to Ansovald’s proposal.

It took some time, but Azad began to recover from what had happened, beginning to follow Caedmon once more. This was a relief for Caedmon, as now he could look after both Sebastian and Oedipus without abandoning Azad.

As Azad got better, Ansovald informed them that he was leaving for a few days, and that he would return with something splendid. During this time, Oedipus began growing his baby teeth, making nursing sometimes painful for Caedmon.  
When Ansovald returned, he brought with him another member to their group, this time a Dark Angel, also made mute like Azad was.

Once more, Caedmon found himself watching another space marine get fucked and violated on a nearly constant basis, this time though the Dark Angel was far more resistant than Azad or Caedmon had been.  
Every time Ansovald would leave, Caedmon and Azad would come over and try and tend to the Dark Angel. At first the Dark Angel was hostile towards the pair, tensing up and snarling at them, preparing if either of them attacked him. But as they came more often the less he aggressively he responded to them, at most giving a harsh glare if he didn’t want their company.

Whenever he had to feed Oedipus while he was with the Dark Angel, Caedmon noticed the Dark Angel recoil in disgust at the sight, usually turning his head the other way. Caedmon wasn’t sure why, but he felt insulted by the Dark Angel’s actions. He felt even more of this offense when the Dark Angel would spent time staring at Caedmon’s distended abdomen, knowing that it was only more disgust the Dark Angel felt.

It took nearly a month for the Dark Angel to finally concede to Ansovald, not fully, but enough to be let out of the chains. By this time the Dark Angel was already confirmed to be with child, much to his loathing. The swell of the Dark Angel’s belly just barely visible through his cloak.  
Soon after, Caedmon learned that the Dark Angel’s name was Baldarich Egilhard, and that he was 380 years old. Caedmon had been caught off-guard upon hearing the venerable age of the Dark Angel, having expected him to be around Azad’s and his age, but it didn’t matter now, as they all were prisoners to Ansovald’s twisted desires.

It was then that Caedmon realized something, Sebastian, his eldest child, was missing. He immediately went to where Ansovald was currently, which was laying in the bed idly rubbing the Dark Angel’s stomach, and asked the Black Legionnaire if he had seen Sebastian.  
“Oh, Sebastian, he is fine.” Ansovald purred, still looking down at Baldarich, who was glaring back at the Black Legionnaire.  
Caedmon blinked, not having expected such an answer, “So you know where he is then?”  
“Yes,” Ansovald chuckled, “he’s with the Black Legion, learning to become a soldier.”

Caedmon was horrified, sure he had known sooner or later his children would be used to fulfill whatever the Black Legionnaire had planned for them, so he should have expected they would be trained under the Black Legion; but so young?  
It made Caedmon sick to know that his eldest son, his child, was becoming a monster, just like his father. The Imperial Fist didn’t press for more answers, instead turning and leaving to take care of Oedipus, shaken by the news.

As Baldarich’s own bump grew larger, Caedmon gave birth to his third child, Arthur. During the birth Ansovald had watched, taking great pleasure in finally getting to watch his prized breeder push out one of their sons, it was just as glorious as the Black Legionnaire had imagined.  
Azad helped as best as he could, unsure as to what he should do to help ease Caedmon’s pains.  
Baldarich was sickened by the sight, once a glorious warrior for the Emperor, reduced to pushing out children and raising them for a vile heretical dog. He had felt even more disgusted when he watched the newborn wretch get _willingly_ pulled up to the Imperial Fist’s chest and began to suckle at his, what the Dark Angel could only call, tits.

Caedmon quickly caught on that Baldarich was looking at him with disgust again, like Caedmon wasn’t supposed to show this sort of affection towards his children. The Imperial Fist then turned towards the Dark Angel, lifted his head up, and wrapped his arms more firmly around his newborn infant, to show that he felt no shame in doing this.  
Baldarich was still disgusted.

Ansovald had enjoyed watching Caedom give birth, but seeing as Caedmon would be tender down there, he couldn’t really relieve the _tension_ with Caedmon, and Ansovald wanted to wait before trying again with Azad. That just left Baldarich. Ansovald couldn’t help but admit one of the many factors that had played into taking Baldarich had to be the long flowing robes most Dark Angels wore, the Black Legionnaire had enjoyed the idea of those robes stretched over a belly filled with child. And Baldarich had lived up to that glorious sight.  
Baldarich’s robes draped over his now quite prominent abdomen, trying in vain to still conceal the Dark Angel’s figure like it had before, but depending on how Baldarich moved, the robes parted slightly, revealing the armor underneath that was stretched over the swollen stomach.

Eager to begin the deed, Ansovald slipped away from Caedmon, who was busy caring for his child, and moved over to where Baldarich had perched himself on the opposite side of the bed.  
On the Black Legionnaire’s approach Baldarich tensed, turning his attention from the defiled Imperial Fist and towards the demented chaos spawn that was now closing the gap between the two of them.

A firm hand clasped around the Dark Angel’s as he started to move away, Ansovald whispering with hushed arousal, “Leaving so soon? I thought the celebration was just getting started.” With a quick pull of the hand, Ansovald got Baldarich on his feet.  
Baldarich staggered slightly, not expecting the tug, as well as his swollen middle throwing his once natural sense of balance off. With quick steps, Ansovald dragged Baldarich away from the bed and towards the Lounge.

Once inside, the Black Legionnaire threw the Dark Angel onto the chaise lounge before silently shutting the door, not wanting any surprise visitors to come in on his fun. Turning, Ansovald saw that Baldarich had managed to get himself up off of the lounge and was standing; it must have been difficult, considering what Baldarich had to contend with.  
“Oh I see,” Ansovald purred, “you prefer a more _active_ position, I can accommodate that.”  
The Black Legionnaire then began to drag Baldarich towards one of the walls, giving a shove before saying in a commanding tone, ”Bend over and put your hands on the wall, now.”  
Baldarich stood still, not giving in the the vile cur’s orders.

For only a moment Ansovald stood still, but with ferocity unseen he violently grabbed the Dark Angel’s head and forced him into the bent over position, the Dark Angel’s hands instinctively coming to grab the wall in an attempt to stop his momentum from carrying him into the ground.  
“When I say now, I mean _now_.” Ansovald hissed into Baldarich’s ear, moving behind the Dark Angel, lifting up the back end of Baldarich’s cloak, and yanking off both of their cod pieces and undoing the zippers.

The Black Legionnaire began to stroke his cock with one hand, while with the other he roughly shoved two fingers into Baldarich’s pussy, eliciting a sharp hiss of pain from the Dark Angel. With each thrust of Ansovald’s fingers into Baldarich, he began adding more of his fingers in with little care for the Dark Angel’s comfort, til he was practically fisting Baldarich.  
Once Ansovald felt he was fully erect, he suddenly pulled his hand out from inside Baldarich, causing the Dark Angel to give a growl of pain, and crudely shoved his cock into Baldarich’s now gaping pussy.

As Ansovald violently thrusted into Baldarich, Ansovald hands wandered down to Baldarich’s large and heavy midsection, moving underneath the cloak in order to rub large, pressing circles into the bump. Every so often the Black Legionnaire would part the robes around the baby bump, enjoying the thought of exposing the Dark Angel in such a humiliating way; reminding the Dark Angel that he was pregnant, and that Ansovald was the one who put it in there, and that at any time Ansovald could remove the Dark Angel’s privacy when he so desired.

Between pained grunts, Baldarich would let out growls of anger at the audacity this foul worshipper of chaos had, as though it thought it could break him as easily as it had the two in the other room. Balderich was no weak-willed bitch claiming himself to be a space marine, he was a hardened veteran, trained in the field of battle, giving no mercy to the enemies of the Imperium.  
Ansovald knew what the growls Baldarich made were supposed to mean, but he returned them in a mocking way back to the Dark Angel, showing he cared little about the futile attempts of Baldarich’s to show his defiance. Ansovald knew he could break him, it was just a matter of time.

A deep groan of pleasure erupted from Ansovald when he felt the child kick, to think that he had done this to a supposed ‘veteran’ of war, made the Dark Angel grow larger by the week with a child he couldn’t get rid of. To have forever tainted him in the eyes of his former battle-brothers, who would now kill the Dark Angel if they ever saw him again.

Without warning, Ansovald snarled in pleasure as his body tensed as he came inside of Baldarich, hands growing still over the Dark Angel’s belly. The Dark Angel tried to pay the feeling no mind, focusing on one of the prayers to the Emperor he had learned when he was still a recruit of the Dark Angels.  
As the waves of pleasure subsided, Ansovald removed his cock from inside of Baldarich’s vagina, sticking two fingers inside in order to grab some of his come and rub it across the Dark Angel’s belly, wanting to leave once last reminder that to Baldarich that he was his before they were done.

Azad had known something had went down in the lounge between Baldarich and Ansovald, but he never asked, as he felt that it was better he didn’t know. Azad still couldn’t bear to even think about his first few days here, and what Ansovald had done to him, he could imagine what had happened in there.  
Caedmon on the other hand, had been completely unaware of the pair leaving and coming back, more focused on his new child.

Ansovald returned to Caedmon’s side, watching with pride as the Imperial Fist nurtured his child, glad to see that Caedmon had taken so well to motherhood during his stay with Ansovald.  
Balderich merely positioned himself back on his spot opposite the group, robes wrapped more tightly around his body.


	11. Chapter 11

When the contractions started for Baldarich, it was the dead of night, he had been awake for some time, but he had sat up when he felt the first contraction. Without a sound, the Dark Angel moved out of the bed, ensuring that he woke no one up in the process. As soon as he was standing up he began to pace between two of the walls opposite the bed, occasionally stopping and resting his hands against the nearest wall when a contractions grew too much to bear while walking.

Azad was drawn out of sleep when he heard Baldarich let out a quiet moan, discomfort distinct in the Dark Angel’s voice. With a few rough shakes, Azad woke Caedmon up, who at first was grumbling at the Sable Sword for waking him up, but was quick to his feet when he saw Baldarich at that moment gripping the wall as a contraction crashed through him.

“Why didn’t you wake me up, I ca-” Caedmon’s words were cut short by a rough shove to his chest delivered by Baldarich, who proceeded to turn and walk towards the other wall, not wanting the Imperial Fist near him while he was labouring with the chaos abomination.  
Caedmon rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath in a mocking tone, “Oh, you’re the expert here, excuse me, I guess having three children doesn’t mean anything compared to age. Okay, yeah, sure!”

Not long after shoving Caedmon away though, Baldarich was hit by a strong contraction, his legs giving out as he fell onto his knees, arms pressed against the wall. Baldarich was breathing hard now, gasping and panting as the contractions came faster and faster.  
Caedmon approached the Dark Angel once more, saying, “ _Now_ will you accept my help?”  
With a gasping breath Baldarich gave a reluctant nod, not eager that the Imperial Fist was going to help him.

“Good.” Caedmon said, glad that Baldarich was finally willing to take his aid  
As Caedmon got down on his knees himself he said to Baldarich in a reassuring tone, “Now, what I’m going to do next could be seen as strange, but it is in your best interest that this happens before the labour continues further.” With that out of the way, Caedmon reached down between the Dark Angel’s legs and began to undo Baldarich’s cod piece.

Baldarich delivered a swift kick behind him, disgusted that the Imperial Fist felt he could touch him in that way, though it was overcome by another agonizing contraction.  
“Let me rephrase what I said,” Caedmon snapped back, rubbing where the Dark Angel had struck him, “if I _don’t_ do this, you’re going to be birthing the baby into your armor. Do you want that?”  
Caedmon gave a few moments for Baldarich to digest what he had said before reaching down once more to undo the Dark Angel’s cod piece, hoping that he wasn’t going to get kicked again. It was a relief to Caedmon when he was able to do that as well as unzip the zipper without receiving any blows from Baldarich.

The Dark Angel groaned again, his body’s impulses now urging him to bear down in a sense, while Baldarich wasn’t one to rely on such simple instincts, right now it was the only thing he had to work with. Every muscle in Baldarich’s body tensed as he began to push his child out, his hands clenching into fists with every push.  
Caedmon didn’t say much as Baldarich pushed through each contraction, knowing that if he did he’d most likely get hit. The only time Caedmon spoke during it was to inform the Dark Angel of when the head had crowned and that the shoulders were coming next, even this caused the Baldarich to grumble at Caedmon.

When the child finally slid out of Baldarich, Caedmon quickly scooped it up, checking to see if it was breathing. The child’s wailing cries told Caedmon quite clearly that the child was breathing, but what surprised the Imperial Fist was that inside the child’s mouth it had a row of shark-like teeth. Caedmon was taken aback by the abnormality, not having been prepared for such an abnormality on a child.

During this time, Baldarich’s breathing began to even out as his body relaxed from the immense agony it had went through. As he stood up, Baldarich propped himself up against the wall, his legs still shaky after the birth.  
Noticing that the Dark Angel was moving, Caedmon got up as well, Baldarich’s child in hand. Caedmon held the child out to Baldarich and said, “Here, you should be holding him.”  
The Dark Angel stared at the _thing_ he had borne, he would have called it a child had it not been for the razor sharp teeth already filling its mouth, denoting the foul heritage it bore. Without another gesture towards the child, Baldarich turned and walked back towards the bed.  
Caedmon stared incredulously at Baldarich, the Dark Angel had just left without the child, it couldn’t be possible that what Caedmon had just witnessed was on purpose, Baldarich just must not have noticed.  
Moving to follow Baldarich, Caedmon turned and said, “Your child, you should be holding him.”  
Ignoring Caedmon, Baldarich crawled back onto the bed, glad to at last be rid of the blasted creature, even if Caedmon kept shoving it in his face.

Caedmon stood still, taken aback by Baldarich essentially abandoning the child only minutes after it’s birth. How could the Dark Angel feel nothing for the child, it may have a minor mutation, but it still didn’t change the fact that it had done nothing wrong. As Caedmon stood there, the child let out a hungry whimper, its eyes looking towards Caedmon in a helpless, pitiful way. With a sigh the Imperial Fist sat himself down on the bed, back towards the Dark Angel, and let it nurse.  
Immediately Caedmon realized the child was much like any of his children who had grown in baby teeth, in the sense that they tended to teeth while they nursed, but with this child it was _much_ more painful. When he finally managed to unlatch the child from his pec, there were clear cuts where the child’s teeth had dug into his flesh, and there was a lot of blood, a lot.  
After the ordeal, Caedmon decided on the name Cetus for the child.

Ansovald had watched the whole ordeal, having been woken up when Caedmon moved from his position pressed up against the Black Legionnaire. Ansovald had smirked slightly on hearing Caedmon get saucy with the Dark Angel, not having expected such remarks to come from someone like Caedmon.  
However, the Black Legionnaire was not pleased at Baldarich abandoning the child. As one of Ansovald’s breeders, he expected them to care for their children no matter what they thought of them. Ansovald was grateful that Caedmon stepped in to care for the child, but he’d still have a word later with Baldarich about his, unruliness.

It was only after Caedmon removed the child from his chest that Ansovald realized that the new child had inherited a most glorious mutation, razor sharp teeth. The Black Legionnaire suspected that it would take some time til the child learned not to bite down during feeding, so for now he Caedmon would have to deal with that fact.  
That’s when Ansovald remembered, Caedmon would now be dealing with almost four things suckling on him, that is if you included Azad and Oedipus, as Oedipus was nearly weaned at this point, and Azad only did it once in a while for comfort. Ansovald decided as a kindness he would stay himself from impregnating Caedmon for a little while, at least til Arthur or Cetus were nearly weaned.


	12. Chapter 12

Not but a few weeks after, both Azad and Baldarich were pregnant again, both of their bellies ever so slightly swollen. While Azad appeared hopeful, if not a bit concerned, the Dark Angel showed more disgust than before.  
For Caedmon, his time was taken up with watching over his now three children, particularly since they were still nursing. Thankfully, Oedipus was entirely weaned a few days after Caedmon had taken in Cetus, easing at least one burden on the Imperial Fist. However there was still Cetus, who had yet to learn that his teeth shouldn’t be used while nursing. By now it was clear which pec Caedmon was using to feed Cetus, as the wounds were never really given time to heal before Cetus was hungry again.

Azad found his pregnancy both exciting and terrifying, exciting because hopefully he’d have a child, terrifying as he feared that he’d lose his child once more. Whenever Azad brought up his fears to Caedmon, the Imperial Fist assured him that there was a small chance that it would happen again. While Caedmon’s words did give Azad some comfort, the fear of another miscarriage was always in the back of Azad’s mind.  
With little else he could do, Azad had noticed that Baldarich was acting, strange. It started with the Dark Angel visiting the lounge on a much more regular basis, but it only became more unusual when Azad noticed Baldarich moving about in the middle of the night, the Dark Angel had moved to the storage closet to grab something before heading into the lounge. What the item was Azad couldn’t tell, as where he had been laying only allowed him to see Baldarich’s back, and while Azad wanted to move to get a better look he didn’t want Baldarich to to realize he was watching him. In his gut Azad knew he should tell Caedmon about it, but he wasn’t sure that bringing the Imperial Fist into this would help or make it worse, so for now he held his tongue.

One day, Azad watched Baldarich go into the lounge, and not come out til the morning after. When the Dark Angel finally did come out he was weak, struggling to support his own weight even as he clutched the wall to keep himself upright. Noticing Baldarich’s struggle, Caedmon rushed to Baldarich’s side and helped him to the bed.  
Crawling onto the bed Baldarich laid down on his side and began to clutch the small swell of his abdomen in pain, realizing what was happening, Caedmon quickly removed Baldarich’s cod piece and zipper. Caedmon did everything he could to help speed up Baldarich’s labor, praying to the Emperor that the child would be alive. Though in the end Caedmon’s efforts proved futile, another child dead, another miscarriage Caedmon couldn’t prevent.  
While it was disappointing for Ansovald to see one of his progeny miscarried again, he knew it wouldn’t affect Baldarich as hard as it had Azad. He would give the Dark Angel a few days to recuperate from the ordeal, then he would have Baldarich pregnant once more.

What shocked Caedmon was how quickly it took for Baldarich to recover emotionally from the miscarriage, spending only a few days exhausted before acting as before, as though it had only been an inconvenience. At one point Caedmon would have agreed with Baldarich’s behaviour, but after holding his first child something almost primordial had shifted in the Imperial Fist, instead of hating the children he was forced to carry Caedmon had come to care for them, instead focusing his hatred upon Ansovald.  
Now Azad had a creeping suspicion that maybe Baldarich had caused his own miscarriage, based on Baldarich having been grabbing something from the storage closet, as well as the Dark Angel having frequently hiding in the lounge. Azad felt that he should tell Caedmon, he felt it wasn’t much proof to base such an accusation on, so he decided to keep silent until he had more information.  
As much as Azad wanted to keep watching Baldarich for any more unusual behaviours, he was more concerned about his unborn child and it’s health. So for now he focused all of his attention on the child, wanting to make sure that the child was born alive and well.  
Caedmon shared the same sentiment, keeping a close eye on the Sable Sword, looking for anything that might be a sign of Azad’s child being dead. It had been clear that the death of Azad’s first child had affected him greatly, Caedmon feared what might happen should Azad lose a second one.

Azad’s labour came a few weeks after Baldarich’s miscarriage. It was late in the day, when Azad’s body stiffened as the first contraction rocked through him, A loud groan of pain escaping the Sable Sword’s lips, causing Caedmon to quickly move over to where Azad was curled up on the bed. Caedmon moved his hands over Azad’s swollen belly, saying with an uneasy tone, “It’s time, isn’t it?”  
As the pain subsided, Azad gave a trembling nod, mentally tensing in fear of the next contraction. Part of Azad was eager for this moment, eager to see the child which he had carried in him for so long, the other half of him wished it wouldn’t come, afraid that once more the child would not make it to even breath in its first breaths. Azad wished he could know the fate of his child before he birthed it, but he knew that there was no other option, so he grit his teeth and prepared for the next contraction.

Even though Baldarich wasn’t watching he knew what was going on, since he could hear as Azad’s breath became more panicked and erratic as Azad’s labor progressed. Baldarich refused to go and check, not wanting to see a space marine so young get defiled and destroyed in this hell, he wished that him and the other had all been killed by the foul heretic, at least then they would have died with their honor intact.  
Already Baldarich knew he was being drug further down into the darkness, as he could feel that he was once again pregnant with another creature, another parasite to remove.

As Azad’s labor progressed, Caedmon did as much as he could to help speed along Azad’s labor, hoping that it would increase the chances of the child coming out alive. After a long while, Azad began to push, grunting with every exertion as he began to bring his child into the world. In the position Azad was situated in he did find it easier to push the child out, on his knees while he clung to Caedmon.  
As the head began to crown, Azad was left on the verge of screaming, his body still unused to the unique stretching caused by it. With every agonized push, Azad pressed his head into the spot between Caedmon’s neck and shoulder, focusing himself on the Caedmon’s heartbeat and his words of encouragement. Relief filled Azad when he finally pushed the head all the way out, his hands unclenching for a moment as he caught his breath. It was only a moment though, as soon the urge to push came back and he continued the grueling process.

When the shoulders finally passed the child came out rapidly, Caedmon caught it and began to check to see if the child was breathing, already prepared for the worst. It was a relief when Caedmon heard the child begin to wail, glad that finally Azad would be able to have his own child. After looking the child over for any abnormalities, Caedmon handed it over to Azad, who had laid down after the birth. Eager to meet his child, Azad gently wrapped his hands around the baby and pulled it close to himself, reveling in the sight of something he had honestly thought he’d never have the chance to see.  
Once Azad had finished admiring his child, Caedmon helped show the Sable Sword how to feed it, carefully showing how to hold the child and how to get it to latch on. At first the child was stubborn, either refusing to feed, or latching on improperly, but after a few attempts Azad was finally leaning back against the pillows while his child suckled.  
Both of them were too busy with the new child to notice Baldarich slink back into the lounge.


	13. Chapter 13

Many of Ansovald’s subordinates understood that Ansovald was not one who you could easily trick or play a fool, most had learned the easy way, while others were the unfortunate examples. It had pleased Ansovald when it was clear his harem were easily trained, having only had to beat or humiliate them before they learned their place underneath him, but it was clear that Baldarich hadn’t truly submitted to Ansovald’s authority.  
For the past weeks he had noticed that some of the chemicals within the storage closet had started making disappearances, while it was in small quantities it wasn’t something Ansovald would ignore. Combined with the fact that since it had started Baldarich had miscarried three of his children, and it was clear to Ansovald what was going on, and he would not allow it to continue. For now though, Ansovald would be merciful, just barring access of the storage closet to himself alone, the door now requiring his DNA to open it. Ansovald hoped that this would deter Baldarich from continuing his ignorant attempts at killing his children, but if it didn’t, then Ansovald had no choice but to teach him physically.

When Ansovald announced the change to the harem, both Caedmon and Azad both looked to each other with some curiosity, Azad had recently informed Caedmon of what he had seen Baldarich doing, but at the time Caedmon had brushed it off as only coincidence. Now, however, it was clear that Azad might be right.  
Compared to Caedmon and Azad however, Baldarich was tense. The Dark Angel had known it would only be a matter of time before the foul heretic would catch on to what he was doing, but he had hoped that he could have stockpiled enough to last him many pregnancies, right now he didn’t have enough to last him two.

Soon after Baldarich was confirmed to be pregnant once again, his swollen abdomen just barely noticeable through his robes. This time Ansovald shadowed the Dark Angel relentlessly, frequently pinning the Dark Angel to molest his growing middle, a reminder that Baldarich belonged to Ansovald, and that from now on this was his life.  
The few times the Black Legionnaire wasn’t shadowing Baldarich, he used to collect the resources he needed for what he was going to do. Baldarich knew that no matter what happened he’d die, but this wasn’t about him, this was about preserving the Imperium.  
At this point Baldarich rarely left the lounge when Ansovald wasn’t there, only occasionally coming out to eat or grab items of a peculiar type. Curious as to what Baldarich was doing, Caedmon would peek into the lounge when Baldarich wasn’t in there, but whenever he peeked into the room most everything seemed the same. Sometimes there’d be an item shifted out of place, but for the most part nothing indicative of what Baldarich was doing. For a time Caedmon gave up on his attempts at snooping on Baldarich and instead focused his attention on his children, especially since he knew Oedipus would be taken from him soon, seeing as he was approaching the age when Sebastian was.

It was only when Ansovald told Caedmon that he was leaving for a few days due to an important matter that the mystery of what Baldarich’s behaviors was discovered. For the first couple of days the Dark Angel acted much the same as when Ansovald left, locked up in the lounge doing Emperor knows what, but then it changed the longer Ansovald was gone. Without explanation Baldarich went into the lounge and didn’t come out. Initially neither Caedmon or Azad were shocked, it was normal to them by now, but as the days wore on and still Baldarich did not leave the lounge, then they knew something was wrong.  
Caedmon finally decided to go and check on how the Dark Angel was, having been hesitant at first in hopes that Baldarich would come out when he finally felt hunger, but Caedmon now worried that if he didn’t Baldarich would starve himself to death. Approaching the door Caedmon was surprised to find that the door was locked, and quite firmly locked as well, but it only took a bit of brute force for Caedmon to open it. At a glance everything seemed normal within the lounge, but Caedmon knew something was terribly wrong when he spotted bits of blood streaked onto the floor just behind the large desk.  
Rushing over, Caedmon saw Baldarich curled up behind the desk with a thin metal wire in his hands that he was currently occupied in shoving into his vagina, between the Dark Angel’s legs were bloody chunks of flesh, most were unrecognizable, but those that Caedmon could recognize left the Imperial Fist nauseated. Shocked Caedmon watched as Baldarich roughly yanked the the wire from inside of him, pulling out another chunk of flesh. Just as Baldarich was about to shove the wire back in Caedmon managed to break from his stunned state and shout, “By the Emperor, what are you doing!?”

Desperate to keep Baldarich from destroying his unborn child further, Caedmon lept upon him and tried to pry the wire from Baldarich’s hands, but the Dark Angel fought back with just as much tenacity. Despite the amount of pain Baldarich was in, he managed to not only keep a firm grip on the wire, but also deliver a brutal kick to Caedmon’s gut, knocking the wind out of Caedmon. With the Imperial Fist temporarily out of breath Baldarich continued to remove the foul thing inside of him at a faster pace, wanting to get as much out as he could before Caedmon could attempt to stop him again.  
As Caedmon tried to catch his breath he watched with horror as Baldarich ripped out another piece of the child, letting it carelessly fall to the floor before continuing. The Imperial Fist attempted once more to take the wire, but as before he found the much older Dark Angel easily outmatched him, sending Caedmon sprawling on the ground beside Baldarich while he hastily ripped out another piece. Despite being outmatched Caedmon continued in vain to try and stop Baldarich, but it was clear that Caedmon stood no chance of succeeding. Soon, Caedmon gave up, numbly watching as Baldarich destroyed the child, leaving gorey pieces of it on the floor. Some parts still bore a close resemblance to what the child might have looked like before, Caedmon tried to look away from those pieces, but he couldn’t help and stare.  
When finally Baldarich could pull no more of the child out of him, he placed the wire down weakly, his body shaking due to the sheer agony of what he had just done to himself. Laying there, Baldarich’s mind could only drift to the thought that he had protected the Imperium one last time, that he would die with a least a shred of honor still with him.

“Why?” Caedmon muttered silently, bringing Baldarich out of his thoughts and onto the Imperial Fist, “What had the child done besides exist? Why kill it? It was not to blame for the horrors wrought upon us, so why do this to it?”  
The Dark Angel merely stared back, he knew why this had to be done, Caedmon should have understood, but the Imperial Fist had been blinded by his own willingness to accept defeat. Still, Baldarich could tell that Caedmon wasn’t a hopeless case, he could see there was still a small spark of defiance buried deep within the Imperial Fist, that spark was what Baldarich rested his hopes on, that hopefully Caedmon would accept what the Dark Angel was about to give him. On weak, shaky legs Baldarich managed to haul himself to his knees and pulled open a drawer on the desk, from inside he brought out a small vial and a scrap of paper. Hastily, he wrote with a pen on the paper and handed both items to Caedmon before slumping back down onto the ground, his strength sapped after what he had done.  
Still horrified by the dead child, Caedmon hadn’t noticed that Baldarich had moved til he felt the paper and vial shoved into his hand. Blinking in surprise, the Imperial Fist glanced at the vial and then looked at the paper, on it was written, ‘Eliminates mistakes’. Caedmon looked aghast, was this liquid the cause of Baldarich’s various ‘miscarriages’? This cloudy white liquid was the reason the Dark Angel hadn’t had any more children after Cetus, this was what he had been doing to the unborn children all along, killing them?!  
Disgusted, Caedmon placed both the vial and the note on the floor, his conscious revolted just from holding it as long as he had. Baldarich nearly fell again as he picked up the vial and quickly shoved it into the small pouch attached to Caedmon’s right hip, he wasn’t going to let the concoction go to waste or be destroyed by the Black Legionnaire. Reaching for the pouch, Caedmon was about to protest, when the sound of heavy footsteps drew both his and Baldarich’s attention away.

Deep fear settled into Caedmon as he saw Ansovald approaching, rage obvious with every step he took towards the pair. As the Black Legionnaire rounded the desk and saw what was behind, his rage only grew as he turned towards Baldarich and snarled, “You still don’t understand do you? I see I have no choice but to use you as an example.” Roughly, Ansovald grabbed Baldarich by the arm and drug him towards the door out of the lounge. As he left, Ansovald looked towards Caedmon and said, “Come.” Before continuing to march out into the main room.  
Azad, who had been unaware of what had happened in the lounge, had just finished feeding his child and was watching as it fell asleep in his arms. The moment was shattered when suddenly Ansovald came in dragging Baldarich, the Dark Angel looking weak with blood staining the bottom half of his robes, behind the pair followed Caedmon, who’s entire body radiated fear.  
Stopping suddenly, Ansovald turned towards Caedmon and growled out in a commanding tone, “Get on the bed and stay there.” Without a word, Caedmon quickly crawled onto the bed next to Azad. Hoping for answers, Azad turned towards Caedmon, but all Caedmon did was look back then pull Azad close.

Dropping Baldarich’s arm Ansovald circled the Dark Angel. “On your feet, worm!” The Black Legionnaire barked out, delivering a strong kick into Baldarich’s head, “Now!”  
Baldarich struggled to get up, but he found his body had been exhausted from the ordeal, unable to even support himself on his knees. As Baldarich continued to struggle Ansovald kicked him with every failed attempt, until finally the Black Legionnaire grabbed Baldarich by the neck and raised him up.  
“You are mine,” Ansovald hissed, claws digging into the Dark Angel’s abdomen, “you have no say over what you will or won’t do, only I have that authority.” The claws continued to to push into Baldarich’s abdomen, blood beginning to leak out from underneath Ansovald’s claws. As the blood began to drip onto the floor, Ansovald suddenly withdrew his hand from Baldarich’s abdomen and then with a brutal violence thrusted his arm forward, claws digging all the way into the Dark Angel’s gut, causing Baldarich to let out a hoarse cry of pain and weakly grab at the hand wrapped around his throat. Jerking his hand back, the Black Legionnaire carelessly pulled out the flesh that had been part of Baldarich’s abdomen, leaving a gruesome sight of bloody intestine dangling out of Baldarich’s body.  
Caedmon found himself petrified, while he had participated in battle, never had he dealt with such sights without any adrenaline filling his mind, allowing him to ignore such horrifying brutality. Beside Caedmon, Azad desperately focused his attention on his now crying child, who had been awoken by the noise Baldarich had made.  
It was then Ansovald dropped Baldarich to the ground, the Dark Angel landing with a painful thud, in the few moment of freedom Baldarich tried to crawl away, but he found the Black Legionnaire hand suddenly upon him again as he was flipped over onto his back and pinned. Dropping the chunk of flesh onto Baldarich, Asovald began to beat the Dark Angel with increasing ferocity, occasionally causing Baldadrich to cry out in pain when Ansovald’s blows would land in the gaping wound in his stomach.

For Caedmon it seemed like an agony filled eternity before Ansovald finally stopped beating Baldarich, standing up while hauling the Dark Angel onto his knees at the foot of the bed. The sight that met Caedmon’s eyes made him feel sick, the gory hole in Baldarich’s chest no longer had much that was recognizable from before, now merely a red, bloody pulp. The Dark Angel’s armor had not fared well either, deep dents and cracks littering in, occasionally revealing dark bruises and weeping wounds, though the most disturbing part for Caedmon was how deeply dented the Dark Angel’s helmet was, making it hard to believe that Baldarich was even alive at this point. Caedmon only could tell that Baldarich was alive was the weak movement of the Dark Angel’s hand as he was pressed against the foot of the bed.  
“Let this be a lesson to you, all of you.” Ansovald ground out, pulling out a Bolt Pistol from his holster and placing at the back of Baldarich’s head, a loud bang rang out as bloody bits of armor and skull fragments scattered onto the bed, Baldarich’s body slumping down after it occured. Without another word, Ansovald picked up the Dark Angel’s corpse and walked out the door.

As the doors shut Azad was still trying to shush his child, shaking all the while. Now free from his shocked state, Caedmon helped Azad with calming the child, desperate to distract himself from what had happened.  
When the child finally drifted off to sleep, Caedmon and Azad huddled as close as they could to each other, desperately to find some comfort from the horror, to forget that they were stuck here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just want to let you all know that I'm going to be starting work on a separate fic that will be tied into this one, I can't guarantee when it'll be up, but keep an eye out for it!


	14. Chapter 14

Months after Baldarich’s death, both Caedmon and Azad found that Baldarich’s grizzly execution never left them, both often waking in a cold sweat out of dreams that were all to familiar to what had happened to the Dark Angel. While it these dreams were deeply distressing for Caedmon, they were worse for Azad, as they left the Sable Sword panting and shaking in distress even after he was awake. Desperate, they both began to rely on each other for comfort, especially as their children were taken from them and they were filled with more. 

As time wore on, one by one more unfortunate space marines were brought in, each waking the same way, chained up and either confused, angry, or terrified. With each one Caedmon tried his best to comfort them, helping to clean them after Ansovald was done with them, the most Caedmon could do. After the space marines were released from their chains it wasn’t long until they started showing clear signs of pregnancy, when they started showing signs Caedmon always offered to assist them, and while some rejected his aid, just as many were grateful for it. It was hard for Caedmon to help with the birth as it was always a coin toss on whether the children born to the other space marines would come out alive or dead, especially when the space marine was grieved over the loss.  
With the new space marines added to the harem, Ansovald announced that now most of the children born would be cared for instead by attendants he had hand-picked for the task, as he felt that with this many harem members it would be too much of a hassle for them to care for their own children. The only one who would now be allowed to keep their children would be Caedmon, at least until the children were 6 years of age. When Ansovald began to take the other space marines children their reactions were varied, while some were apathetic to it, others were greatly distressed, a few even attempting to fight to keep their child, but the fights only ended with those space marines beaten into submission.

As if to torment Caedmon more, Ansovald also said that now Caedmon would no longer sleep with the harem, as Caedmon was Ansovald’s little prize Caedmon had the privilege of now sleeping in Ansovald’s private bedchambers, only to be with the harem during the day. In Caedmon’s eyes this was less of a privilege and more a personal hell, especially since both Azad and himself still suffered from the night terrors, and now every night he would be stripped from his only comfort and trapped with the beast that had instilled this fear into him. And then Azad, the Sable Sword may have the other of the space marines there for comfort, but even now he still felt the safest with Caedmon, how would the Sable Sword deal with it alone?  
Desperate to change Ansovald’s mind Caedmon tried in vain to reason against Ansovald, but no matter what it didn’t work, and soon Caedmon found himself being led to the door that Ansovald had went through so many times before. As Caedmon began to walk out he only caught a glimpse of Azad, the Sable Sword standing at the base of the bed watching, fear clear in his body language. If Caedmon could have he would have went back and comforted Azad, but he had no way to seeing as he was essentially being shoved through the door by Ansovald. Soon Caedmon found himself being led through dark winding hallways, as he was led he noticed that there was little in the way of life throughout the halls, the few things that he did see were mostly slaves, scurrying to and fro, giving both of them a wide berth. Rarely Caedmon saw another Black Legionnaire space marine, and while they showed respect towards Ansovald they always eyed Caedmon hungrily.  
After what seemed like forever Caedmon was shoved through a door and found himself standing in Ansovald’s private bedchamber. The room was a stark contrast from the harem room, while it still contained a bed plenty big enough for a space marine, it could clearly only fit three at most. While the walls were decorated with trophies of war, ranging from prized banners of other space marines, to decapitated skulls and helmets. Only two doors lead into the room, the door Caedmon had just been led through, and another which lead to a personal washroom.  
As Caedmon laid down on the bedhe was struck by how isolated he was once more, when he had slept with the rest of the harem he could pretend he was back with the rest of his chapter, that he wasn’t some Black Legionnaire’s over-glorified prostitute. Now he once more found himself in a position like he had been in when he had been first drug into this hell, once more was he reminded that now those dreams of glory and honor were gone, and that now all he was good for was to be fucked full of Ansovald’s children.  
Ansovald eagerly took advantage of the new sleeping arrangements, fucking Caedmon far more often than before. that combined with his still persistent night terrors meant it was rare for Caedmon to get any decent sleep, only managing to not collapse from exhaustion by taking naps when he was brought back to the haram, often with Azad close beside him. It was no surprise when Caedmon found himself pregnant once more, his abdomen swelling with Ansovald’s child. With the new arrangements, Caedmon once again had Ansovald trailing Caedmon everywhere he went, rarely letting Caedmon out of his sights.

As the pregnancy progressed Caedmon realized there was something unusual about it. His belly appeared larger than it did previous pregnancies, at first Caedmon brushed it off as just him imagining things, but it was soon clear he wasn’t the only one who had noticed. Caedmon had just managed to get himself out of Ansovald’s bed in preparation to be brought back to the harem when he felt Ansovald press up behind him, Ansovald beginning to purposefully grope Caedmon’s belly and occasionally his swollen pecs. While Caedmon was used to Ansovald often taking time to rub and deliver affection to Caedmon’s swollen belly, it was uncomfortable to feel him begin to rub and squeeze one of Caedmon's milk-filled pecs, as though judging its size.  
“My, you have gotten awfully big haven’t you?” Ansovald chuckled, patting Caedmon’s belly for emphasis. “You haven’t been taking more than your share of food now have you?”  
The thought of elbowing Ansovald passed through Caedmon’s mind, but he knew it wouldn’t end well so instead he pressed his hand against Ansovald, a silent plea for Ansovald to stop. A few moments of silence passed, neither one moving, Ansovald clearly waiting for an answer, while Caedmon just wanted to be left unmolested. Finally Caedmon gave a sigh and said, “No, I haven’t. May I be brought back now?”  
It was a relief when Caedmon felt Ansovald slowly pull his hands off of Caedmon, glad that that the fondling was stopping for now, but before Ansovald fully untwined himself from Caedmon he said cheerily, “Good! Remember though, just because your my little prize doesn’t mean I won’t punish you.”

With every passing month it became Clear that Caedmon’s belly was indeed larger than previous pregnancies, especially as tasks that were accomplishable were now impossible without help. Getting out of bed was now impossible without someone, mainly Ansovald, lending him a hand to help him leverage up into a sitting position then off the bed. The worst though had to be that now bathing himself was a challenge without Ansovald helping Caedmon, much to Caedmon’s dismay, as this usually meant using the bathtub, and having Ansovald’s hands roaming across his body in ways that both disgusted and aroused the Imperial Fist.  
At first Caedmon had thought all of this was absolutely humiliating, but it only became worse.  
Caedmon had just been helped out of bed by Ansovald, and he was about to follow the Black Legionnaire back to the harem room, when he tripped. As Caedmon had landed he assumed he had either broken something or possibly the child wasn’t happy with what had happened, because a white hot pain shot through his side, causing him to cry out in agony. When Caedmon attempted to get up he only found the pain grew worse, falling once more to the ground, curling in on himself as the pain became the only thing he could feel. Caedmon thought he saw Ansovald come kneel down before him and say something, but the sheer agony made him blind and numb to the world around him, the only thing Caedmon knew in that moment was that he would have rather died.

Caedmon realized he must of blacked out as he awoke to find himself back on Ansovald’s bed, his body wrapped up in the sheets of the bed, his breastplate removed, and the pain now only a dull ache in his side. Pressing down on the bed, Caedmon attempted to sit up to see where Ansovald was, but just slightly raising himself caused the pain to once again shoot through his side. Letting out a gasp of pain Caedmon fell back down onto the bed, hands clutching at the source of the pain.  
“Careful,” Ansovald said as he approached the Imperial Fist, “I don’t want you to exacerbate your injury.” Upon hearing the Black Legionnaire, Caedmon jerked his head in the direction of the voice. In one of Ansovald’s hands there was a small vial of liquid, while in the other hand was a bowl what appeared to be water with a towel in it. Watching with apprehension as Ansovald slipped onto the bed, barely even shifting the bed as he moved next to Caedmon. Stopping next to Caedmon, Ansovald gently laid down the bowl of water next to him using his now free hand to tip back Caedmon’s helmet far enough to expose Caedmon’s mouth. Uncapping the bottle Ansovald held it up to Caedmon’s lips before saying, “Drink, it will help ease the pain.”  
Reluctantly, Caedmon allowed the fluid to be poured into his mouth as he swallowed. While the concoction tasted vile, Caedmon could already feel a difference in the pain, as it now felt more like a dull ache than a blooming agony. When he finished the vial, Ansovald removed the towel from the bowl of water and pressed it onto the side of Caedmon that had been hurting, initially the weight hurt, but after a few moments the warmth of the water helped to soothe it away.

Breath evening out, Caedmon managed to say in a low voice, “What, what happened?”  
Brushing a clawed hand over Caedmon’s cheek, Ansovald responded, “It seems that some of your ribs had been broken then healed improperly, so when you fell, they pierced one of your vital organs. The apothecary tells me that he can’t perform the surgery with you still carrying our child, so for now you are on strict bed rest til you give birth.”  
For a few moments Caedmon laid there in silence, he was now going to be stuck immobile until the birth of this child. Taking a breath Caedmon said, “May I stay with the rest of the harem for my bedrest?”  
“I’m afraid not,” said Ansovald, continuing to run his hand along Caedmon’s exposed cheek. “It would be far too busy there, too many distractions to keep you awake, what you need right now is a nice quiet area like here to wait.”

Death had never seemed more preferable than now for Caedmon, here he was, stuck with this monster, and there was no way for him to leave. His body had left him weak and pitiful, and the child only made the situation worse, now he was entirely at the mercy of whatever Ansovald fancied. Drawing in a breath, Caedmon said in a worn and tired tone, “Yes, of course, here is the safest option.”


End file.
